Fairy Tails
by Kiteria
Summary: Two special girls search for a guild they wish to join. The Celestial Mage and the Dragonslayer joined together and search to be able to find their future to make up for their past and outrun the darkness that follows them. GrayXOC and LokeXOC R&R please.
1. Newcomers

A/N: Okay, this is a story that me and my friend Erin decided to start writing. The backgrounds to the characters will eventually be explained. Just bare with us and please excuse any errors. We tried our best, but please, read and review.

* * *

-Erin-

I growled as the wind whipped my hair about my face. Liz and I had come to this city to see if we could find the famous guild known as Fairy Tail. Only thing was, was that we had no idea where it was. The sun was just starting to set, making the sky a series of pinks, purples, and oranges. The September air was chilly, not quite freezing, but still enough to need a jacket.

"So you have no idea where this guild is?"

Liz asked me as we walked down yet another street, only to end up back where we started.

"Oh shut up."

I snapped as we started walking down the main street of the city once again.

'_I don't even know why she's following me, she knows I'm going to get us both lost.'_

I thought to myself as we headed back to the fountain in the middle of the city.

"You know what, why don't we just take a break for a while?"

Liz said and I sighed before sitting down next to her.

"Fine."

I said as I looked up at the sky, trying not to get annoyed. We had been walking around all day, and _still_ hadn't been able to find the Fairy Tail guild. I mean, how hard could it be to find one friggin guild?

Suddenly, I felt the presence of another Celestial Mage and looked around until I saw a blonde haired girl with her hair tied up in a ribbon to the right side of her head with what looked to be brown eyes. She had a curvaceous body that was shown off in the white and blue blouse, and blue skirt she was wearing. There was a whip curled up on her hip, and a set of keys on the other side. I noticed she had a pink insignia on the back of her right hand. It looked a lot like the Fairy Tail insignia.

"Hey Liz, isn't that the blonde haired ditz from Fairy Tail that was featured in that sorcerer magazine that you bought off that girl a few hours ago?"

I asked and she looked up to where I was staring at the girl.

"You know, I think you may be right."

She said and I smiled.

"Why don't we go see if she can lead us to the guild? That way we won't have to keep walking around in circles trying to see if we can get there on our own."

She said and I turned to her with a frown.

"What? You know it's true. You suck with directions."

"Then why the hell did you let me lead!"

I snapped and she just smiled up at me.

"Come on, I want to get to the guild before the sun sets."

She said as she pulled me over towards the blonde haired girl who seemed to be looking through the window of a clothing store of some sort.

"Excuse me."

Liz said to the girl as we reached her and she turned to look at us.

* * *

-Lucy-

"Excuse me."

Someone said from behind me and I turned to see two girls. One had crimson colored hair that went down to her waist with the bangs swooping down across the left side of her face, barely covering one of her brown eyes. She was about 5'8" and was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and had a red choker ribbon with what looked like a silver angel wing hanging from the center of it. She had a black coat that went down to the middle of her calves, and a black mid-thigh skirt with white leggings that had intricate red swirls going up the outer side of her calves. She looked to be about eighteen. I noticed she had four keys hanging from a silver ring dangling from one of the loops on her skirt. One was jet black, and I noticed that the other three were gold.

'_So she has Zodiac keys like I do.'_

I thought as I looked at the other girl standing beside the Celestial Mage. She had midnight blue, short cropped hair and golden brown eyes. She was wearing a faded teal hat, with a white insignia in the middle of it. A black, leather jacket and a teal colored tube top that covers her upper body, but left her stomach exposed. Her lower body was covered in a teal colored skirt with a white belt, black and white stockings, and black shoes with the same insignia mark that was on her hat. She had a teal colored teardrop hanging from a chain around her neck. She was about 5'4" and looked to be about seventeen.

"Yes?"

I asked curious.

"You're a member of the Fairy Tail guild, right?"

The blue haired girl asked and I turned to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, why?"

I asked warily.

"Would you be willing to show me and my friend the way? We've been trying to find it all day and my friend here is absolutely _horrible_ with directions."

She said and I smiled as the red haired girl glared at her friend.

'_They seem like pretty nice people. I might as well help them.'_

"Sure, follow me."

I said as I turned towards the guild and started to lead the way.

I heard both of them gasp in surprise and I turned around to look at them.

"You're telling me it's been there the _entire_ time!"

The red haired girl said and I laughed as I continued to show them the way. Once we got to the door I froze at the sound of things being thrown and crashing inside.

"Not again."

I said as the two girls caught up with me.

* * *

-Liz-

I was confused when I heard the blonde haired girl say 'not again' until I heard the sounds coming from inside the guild. I pushed open the door and walked inside with Erin following right behind. We stopped and took in the scene before us. Mages of all kinds were fighting. Chairs, tables, plates, and a variety of different objects were flying through the air. Magic was being used when fists weren't and fists were being used when magic wasn't.

'_This is definitely our kind of guild.'_

I thought as I continued to look around.

"Lucy! You're back!"

A girl with long mid-back length white hair which seemed to curl slightly at the ends yelled over the noise of the fighting mages. She had two bangs framing her face, though part of it was put up into a short, upward ponytail. She had what looked to be blue eyes and a curvy body. She was wearing a long, sleeveless maroon colored dress with a large pink bow adorning her chest and she had a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it hanging around her neck.

"Hey Mirajane!"

The blonde haired girl yelled back in response.

'_So, the blonde's name is Lucy.'_

I thought to myself as I turned back to look at her.

"Who are you're friends?"

The white haired girl asked and Lucy froze. She never asked us for our names, and we'd never asked her for hers. I decided to be nice and save the blonde from embarrassment.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth and this is my friend…."

I said trailing off for Erin to introduce herself.

"Erin."

She said and the white haired girl, Mirajane, smiled at us as we walked up to the bar.

"Well welcome to Fairy Tail, my name is Mirajane."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

I said as I looked around.

"So, what usually causes these brawls?"

I asked as I looked back at her.

"Oh, it usually starts because Natsu and Gray see each other. After that, the rest of the guild just joins in."

She said with a smile.

"Natsu and Gray?"

I asked and Mirajane nodded before pointing out into the crowd.

I turned to see who she was pointing to and saw a boy with light tan skin, and spiky rose colored hair. His Fairy Tail stamp was on his shoulder. He was fighting against a boy with spiky black hair that was in nothing but his pants. I saw an X shaped scar on his abdomen. His Fairy Tail stamp was below his collarbone on the right side.

'_Oh my damn, he's hot!'_

I thought to myself as I looked at the shirtless boy.

"So which one is which?"

Erin asked and Mirajane started to explain who was who until the black haired boy knocked the rose haired boy into me.

"Hey!"

I yelled, but they ignored me and went back to their fight.

"Oh hell no. Liz, hold my jacket."

Erin said and I turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Erin…"

I started, but she'd already thrown her jacket at me and ran into the crowd of fighting mages till she got to the rose haired kid.

"What is she gonna…."

Mirajane started, but stopped when we saw Erin punch the rose haired kid in the face, sending him flying into the far wall of the guild. Everyone froze for a second and I could have swore I saw Erin smile before she was lost in the sea of fighting mages.

"She never misses a chance for a good fight."

I said with a sigh as I turned back to the bar. I laid Erin's jacket down and looked back at Mirajane.

"Is she always like that?"

Someone asked from beside me and I turned to see a slim young woman with long, wavy brown hair that almost reached her waist. She had a curvy figure, and her Fairy Tail stamp was black and on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. She was wearing a light blue camouflage patterned bikini top, and a pair of calf-length brown pants with two bands hanging from each leg. She had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, and a couple of round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

"Sometimes, yeah. Who are you?"

I asked and she smiled at me.

"My name's Cana. You're new around here right, care for a drink?"

She asked and Mirajane shook her head at her.

"Cana, don't be getting the new comers drunk."

She said, but I smiled and shook my head at her.

"No, it's alright. Actually, I'd love a drink."

I said and Cana smiled at me as Mirajane set a mug of beer in front of me. I lifted it in toast with Cana before chugging it. I finished before Cana and set my mug down.

She stared at me in shock before smiling at me.

"You seem to be able to drink pretty well for an outsider. How bout we play a little drinking game."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Alright, what kind of game?"

I asked.

"Simple, we both drink and the first person to pass out loses."

She said and I smiled as Mirajane set down another mug for the both of us. I raised it and clinked it against Cana's.

"You're on."

* * *

-No one-

Liz and Cana continued their game while the mages of Fairy Tail continued their brawl, Erin among them. Liz had just downed her seventy-third mug of beer when Cana fell off the stool and slumped to the floor.

"Seems like I win."

Liz said and Mirajane and Lucy both looked at her in shock.

"What?"

Liz asked innocently.

"No one's been able to beat Cana in a drinking contest….ever."

Lucy said and Liz just shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm an experienced drinker."

* * *

-Liz-

I drank the rest of what was in my mug and set it down.

"Would you like another?"

Mirajane asked, but I shook my head.

"No, I only finished that because she was paying for it."

I said and Mirajane smiled before taking it away and cleaning it. I saw Erin come up to the bar out of the corner of my eye and turned to her.

"I thought you were fighting."

I said and she turned to look at me.

"I was, but I got bored."

She said while rubbing her knuckles.

"You bruise them?"

I asked and she shook her head.

"No, just punched some guy in the nose that had a lot of metal in it."

She said and I shook my head at her.

'_That explains why that blue haired chick was screaming that metal faced boy's name.'_

I thought to myself with a smile.

Just then the doors of the guild burst open and everyone froze where they were. I noticed that the rose haired kid that had been knocked into me and the black haired boy he was fighting suddenly had their arms around each other as if they were the best of friends while they faced the door.

"Welcome back Erza."

They said and Erin and I turned towards the door to see a girl with long scarlet hair, a slender figure, and large breasts. She was wearing armor of some sort, a blue skirt and some black boots. She looked around the guild and narrowed her brown eyes. As we looked at her, Erin and I had the same thought.

'_Who the fuck is she?'_


	2. Joining the Fun

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review, and above all...enjoy.

* * *

-Liz-

"Who is _that?_"

I asked after a while.

"Oh, that's Erza. She's one of the S-class mages in the guild."

Mirajane explained and I saw Erin smile.

_'Dear God, what is she going to do now?'_

I wondered as I watched my best friend walk through the crowd of frozen mages till she stood in front of the scarlet haired mage.

I saw Erin say something and heard Erza laugh. I relaxed when I saw them start up a conversation. I turned to look at Mirajane and she was smiling, again.

_'I take it she smiles a lot.'_

I thought to myself as I heard the mages around me start to move and talk amongst themselves as they picked up tables and chairs that had been used during the brawl. I felt someone come up beside me and turned to see the rose haired kid looking at me. I almost laughed when I saw the red mark Erin left on the side of his face.

"Look, I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier. I wasn't really being careful."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Don't worry so much about it, Salamander."

I said and my smile widened when he looked at me in shock.

"How do you-"

He started, but I cut him off.

"I've been around, and you're pretty famous fire ball."

I said and he smiled wide before turning to the small blue cat flying behind him.

"Now you've done it."

Someone said from across from me. I turned to see Gray leaning against a column in just his pants.

_'Damn.'_

I thought as my eyes traveled over his body completely for the first time, since he wasn't fighting now.

"What?"

I asked as he pushed off from the wall and came over to the bar.

"You fed his ego, now he thinks he's all that."

He said and I just smiled at him.

"He's a hothead anyways."

I said and Gray laughed.

"Haha, true."

He said as he leaned on the bar beside me. He looked down at Cana in surprise.

"What happened to her?"

He asked curiously.

"She challenged me to a drinking game."

I said innocently and he turned to look at me in shock.

"And you won!"

He asked in disbelief.

"That's what happens when you challenge an experienced drinker."

I said with a smile.

"I'll say."

He said, smiling at me in return.

"So you're one of the newcomers?"

Someone asked and I turned to see a young woman with a slender body and short blue hair with the top cut short and the bottom grown longer. It was tied up with a colorful bandana. She was wearing a orange colored tank top and brown shorts. She was standing next to a tall, muscular man with long, spiky black hair. His red eyes were slitted and his pupils stood out. His face was covered in round studs. He was wearing a shabby black sleeveless tunic with studded edges, and a studded belt around his waist holding up his loose white pants that were tucked inside studded black boots. He had a pair of brown gloves and what looked to be a wing-like ornament over his right shoulder.

"Yeah, my name's Elizabeth, but you can just call me Liz."

I said and the blue haired girl nodded.

"My name is Levy, and this is my boyfriend Gajeel."

She said indicating to the black haired male beside her.

I smiled when I saw the bruising around his nose from being pushed back in place.

"The girl who broke my nose, where is she?"

He asked and I pointed towards the door where Erin and Erza were still talking. He nodded before leaving and walking over to them.

* * *

-Erin-

I noticed that the kid that had all the metal studs in his face walked up beside me and Erza. I saw he'd repositioned his nose and it was now bruising.

"Sorry 'bout breaking your nose, but no one interferes with my fights."

I said and he shook his head.

"I should have known better. My name's Gajeel. My girlfriend, Levy, is talking to your friend by the bar."

He said and I turned to see Liz talking to the blue haired girl I'd seen earlier. I also noticed Natsu was breathing fire and acting stupid while Gray was leaning against the bar beside Liz.

"My name's Erin."

I said turning back to look at him.

"What's your girlfriend's name?"

I asked curiously.

"Levy."

He said and I frowned as I saw an orange haired boy wearing a light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, a collared purple shirt, and a pair of baggy dark pants tucked inside a pair of dark boots and a black haired boy wearing a white shirt and green checkered pants, as well as a pair of dark shoes with a pair of belts crossing his chest walk up and stand on either side of her.

"Well it looks like you've got some competition."

I said and he looked at me confused before turning to see what I was talking about.

"Oh, that's just Jet and Droy. They're part of ShadowGear, members of mine and Levy's team."

He said and I nodded as he turned back to face me.

"So everyone here is in a different team I take it?"

I asked and both he and Erza nodded.

"So what team are you in Erza?"

I asked looking up at my red haired friend.

"I'm in a team with Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Lucy."

She said and I nodded.

"You'll have to introduce me and my friend to them, but first how 'bout I introduce you to her."

I said before leading the way back over to the bar.

"Liz, this is Erza. Erza, this is my best friend Liz."

I said introducing the two. Liz smiled up at Erza and she smiled back.

Natsu had finally calmed down and came over to us with the blue cat that Erza had told me was named Happy. There was also a little girl with him that had a small white cat with her. She was a petite young girl with long blue hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a loose fitting bare-back dress and sandals with wings.

_'If I remember correctly, this girl is named Wendy and the white cat standing beside her is named Carla.'_

I thought to myself.

"Alright."

Erza said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, this is Erin."

She said and I smiled at everyone.

"Hey."

I said as I moved to stand beside Liz.

"And my name is Liz."

Liz said and everyone smiled or nodded to her.

"So, you what do you two think of Fairy Tail?"

Lucy asked and I smiled at her.

"I like it."

I said and turned to look at Liz, wondering what she thought of it.

"It seems pretty cool. I mean, you guys didn't try to attack us the minute we walked in the door, though some of us joined in the fight anyways."

She said, pointedly looking at me.

"Hey don't look at me like that! You know I can't resist a good fight."

I said and she just smiled at me.

"Yeah, I know."

She said.

"So then, you two want to join Fairy Tail?"

A voice said and we turned to see an extremely short elderly man with black eyes and seemed to be growing bald on the outer rims of his head that had white hair. He had a thick white mustache. He was wearing a pair of brown elf shoes, orange pants, white shirt with a black Fairy Tail emblem on it, and orange jacket, and a blue and orange stripped jester hat. He was sitting at one of the tables and Mirajane had just walked over to him and set a mug down in front of him.

"If we can."

I said and the man smiled.

"That would be a splendid thing to see."

He said and me and Liz both moved to get a closer look at the man. As we stopped next to the table my eyes widened in realization of who this elderly man was.

I heard Liz squeal and turned to see her blush a dark red before she reached out and slapped the elderly man. Everyone in the room went deadly quiet. I leaned in close and whispered in Liz's ear.

"Do you have any idea who you just smacked?"

I asked and she turned to look at me confused.

"No, why?"

"Liz, you just smacked Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail."

I said and her eyes widened as she turned back to look at the guild master who was sporting a rather large handprint on the right side of his face.

"Oh my damn! I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was you! I'm sorry, please forgive me! I'm sorry!"

Liz said with tears brimming in her golden brown eyes. We had heard stories of Makarov and to have just smacked the ever loving shit out of him, Liz was in some deep shit.

Makarov shocked us all by laughing. Liz and I looked at him confused and shocked until he calmed down and looked us in the eye.

"It's quite alright."

He said and we continued to look at him in confusion.

_'Was he being for real? Liz just smacked the shit out of him and he's okay with it? Not that I'm particularly complaining.'_

I thought to myself.

"Mirajane."

He said and Mirajane came up to us with the Fairy Tail guild emblem stamp in her hand.

"Where do you want it?"

She asked and I looked at Liz before looking back at Mirajane. I turned on my side and pointed to my left shoulder blade. She presses the stamp where I pointed and when she pulls away I saw a maroon colored Fairy Tail emblem in its place. I smiled and looked at Liz. She thought a minute before pointing to the lower right side of her abdomen. Mirajane pressed the stamp to where she was pointing and when she pulled it away there was a teal colored Fairy Tail emblem in its place.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail girls."

Makarov said and I smiled as I looked up and met Liz's eyes. We finally found a guild to call home.

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeaaasssee review. We need to know people like this otherwise we see no point in continueing it. So please, review.


	3. Settled In and Secrets Revealed

A/N: Okay, this chapter explains the girls' backgrounds. Hope you guys enjoy, please read and review.

* * *

-**TWO WEEKS LATER-**

-Gray-

Its been a while since Liz and Erin joined the guild. They've made a team of their own called Blue Phoenix and they've even gone on a few jobs by themselves and with us.

'For newbies they've settled in quickly. Almost as quick as Lucy.'

Liz has made friends with Levy's team and mine, and of course, she's also friends with Cana. Wendy has taken a liking to her and its like she never leaves her side. Then there's Mirajane, who's always friendly with everyone, who watches when Cana rechallenges Liz.

Erin, on the other hand, has become friends with Natsu and Erza. When Natsu and I get into an argument Erin waits to see if it turns into something else. Gajeel and Erin have also become friends, along with Lucy and me. The weird thing is, is that the whole time they've been here I've never seen either one of them use magic. It makes me wonder what kind of magic they can use.

"Hey Erin."

I said and she turned to look at me.

"Yeah? What's up Gray?"

She asked and I smiled at her.

"I just realized something."

"Oh? And what's that?"

She asked as she turned to face me completely.

"That the entire time you and Liz have been here no one's ever seen you two use any magic. Not even on jobs."

I said and she smiled at me.

"So, what's your question?"

She asked and I looked at her.

"What kind of magic do you two use?"

I asked and she laughed.

"I was wondering when someone was going to ask that."

She said and I looked at her expectantly.

"Well…"

She said as she reached for something under her coat.

I watched as she held up a silver key ring with four keys hanging from it. I saw that three of them were golden and knew they were Zodiac keys, but the black key confused me.

"I'm a Stellar Mage, just like Lucy."

"I can see that."

I said and she smiled again.

"Ok, I know these three are Zodiac keys, but what about this one?"

I asked pointing to the black key hanging from the ring.

"I've never seen one like it before."

"No, I don't suppose you have, and you'll never find another one like it."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Because, this key holds the one and only maker of all the other keys."

She said and my eyes widened.

"Say what!"

She just laughed at my response as she hooked the key ring back on one of the loops of her skirt.

"How in the world did you get a key like that?"

"A family heirloom."

"How did it get in your family?"

"My great, great, great grandmother found it when she was in her teens. She was a stellar Mage just like me, but Draco-the black key-was the only one she ever managed to find. However, they never made a contract. After her, there were no more mages in my family until I was born. The key had been passed down and given to the eldest in our family, which was me."

She said and I just looked at her in shock.

"Exactly what _is_ your background?"

I asked and she smiled at me.

* * *

-Erin-

"My background? Well, it's probably a lot different from what you think."

I said and he nodded for me to continue.

"Well, I am the first born of a middle class family. We were never poor, but we weren't so rich either."

"Then why did you become a mage? It seems like you had it all."

Gray said and I shook my head at him.

"I'm getting to that."

I said and he apologized.

"My parents wanted a 'perfect' family and that didn't really fit into what I wanted to do. I was the only one in the family with magic and I wanted to be a mage. When my parents found out they weren't too happy."

"I bet."

He said and I smiled before continuing.

"When my parents told me they forbid me from training to become a mage I left. I had already been given Draco when I turned six. I left with Draco and went on a search for the Zodiac keys."

"How old were you?"

Gray asked and I looked up at him.

"I was eight."

"Eight!"

He yelled in surprise and I nodded at him.

"Yep. I'd looked around and finally got word of a merchant in a town called Okitara that was selling keys and headed there. I saw he had a Zodiac key and I tried to haggle him for it, but he wouldn't budge on the price. When he told me to go back home to my mommy I flipped."

"What do you mean you flipped?"

Gray asked warily.

"I mean I knocked the table with all his merchandise on it over, jumped over it and hit him in the face. I'd grabbed the key and turned to see a midnight blue haired girl standing behind us. I grabbed her hand and we ran out of town and we've been traveling ever since."

"Was that girl Liz?"

He asked and I nodded.

"By the time I was thirteen I'd gotten all the keys you saw on my key ring."

I said and he looked at me in awe.

"That's your background, and you were right, it definitely wasn't what I had thought your life was like, but what about Liz? What's her story?"

He asked curiously and I couldn't help but smile at my black haired friend.

"Her story is a lot different from mine, but it's also like mine in a way."

I said and he nodded.

"Her father left when she was four, and because of that her mother didn't do much and she had to fend for herself and her family. Her brother got pneumonia and died when she was six. As a result of that, her mother fell into a depression. One day, while she was out getting food the villagers decided to get rid of her home and her mother. They torched her house while her mother was sleeping inside. When Liz finally returned from the woods and saw her home and mother were gone she left the village. She was taken in by a dr…drunken man in another village and his family. They were really nice people actually."

"Well that explains how she was able to outdrink Cana."

Gray said and I nodded.

"Yeah. She stayed with them until she was seven. One day, the family just disappeared, leaving her alone again. She took to the road and when I saw her in Okitara she was only a couple of months away from turning eight."

"Damn, and I thought _my_ life was rough."

He said and I nodded as I turned to look over at Liz who was standing in the middle of the room talking to Wendy and Cana.

"Hey Gray…."

I started as I turned back to face him.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Liz?"

I asked and saw his cheeks heat up just a bit, but not enough to really be noticed unless you were up close.

"She's pretty cool."

He said and I smiled as I looked away.

_'He so likes her. It's obvious she likes him, now, how to get them together?'_

I wondered to myself until I heard Liz yell out in surprise. I turned to see Juvia sending water at my best friend, and it wasn't just a friendly game of water tag either.

* * *

-Liz-

I stared at Juvia confused. One moment I was talking to Wendy and Cana about something and the next thing I know I heard something behind me and moved just in time to avoid being cut with one of Juvia's water scythes.

"Hey! What's the big idea Juvia!"

I yelled gaining the attention of a few guild members, but I ignored them as I jumped out of the way of another one of her attacks.

"You are a rival to Juvia."

She said as she took a step towards me.

"A rival? What the hell are you talking about?"

I asked as I jumped back in time to avoid being pierced through by a water spike.

"You are a love rival for Gray-sama's love."

Juvia said and I froze. I looked at her in shock and in that time she sent her water at me and caught me in my side. I screamed out as pain coursed through my side. Juvia sent her water at me again, but I diverted it and moved out of the way.

"Liz!"

Erin called as she ran towards me and I looked up at her.

"I'm fine!"

I yelled and she stopped, but nodded when she looked me in the eyes. She walked over to where Gajeel, Natsu, and Erza were and those close to me and Juvia moved out of the way.

I looked down at my side and was relieved to see no blood. I turned and glared at Juvia.

_'I had hoped to keep this a secret for as long as I could, but she's leaving me no choice.'_

I thought as she sent her water at me again, this time in the form of a giant fist. I stood still, I didn't even move until the fist got about a foot away from me. I held up my hand and the water froze in mid-air. I heard gasps coming from everyone watching and smirked. I unfroze a tiny portion of Juvia's water and sent it back at her. It sent her flying into the far wall of the guild and I unfroze the water I was holding up and it fell to the ground with a splash.

I turned to walk away only to have a fist connect with the back of my head. I growled and swung out with my leg as I crouched down and knocked Juvia to the floor. I went to punch her, but it turned out to be a water clone. I heard her laugh and stood up to see her smiling at me as if she thought she could win this fight.

"You will have to do better than that if you want to beat Juvia for Gray-sama's love."

Juvia said and I blushed when I saw Gray coming over to see what was going on. Juvia didn't give me time to do much else other than that when she sent a gigantic blast of water at me. I sighed and stopped it. It hung in the air between me and Juvia, she tried to move her water, but I wouldn't let her. She may be able to control water by manipulating it's shape, but I can change it's temperature and much much more.

I took my battle stance and spun as I dragged the water along with my body, then I threw it back at Juvia in the form of water spikes, none of them aimed for anything vital. Just as they were about to hit her, the spikes froze. I turned to see Gray had used his magic to freeze them. I glared at him.

"What the hell!"

I asked and he looked at me.

"You were just about to kill you nakama."

He said and I growled.

"No I wasn't you smart one! None of those needles were pointed for anything vital, and what kind of nakama attacks their guild mates!"

I asked and he didn't say anything in response. I unfroze the water and it moved towards Juvia again, only to be frozen by Gray again.

"Enough!"

Gray snapped and I growled at him.

_'I don't care how cute he is, no one interferes with my fights.'_

I thought to myself as I unfroze a small bit of the water Gray had frozen and sent it towards him and slapped him across the face.

"Gray-sama!"

Juvia yelled and the ice around the water disappeared as Gray's concentration was broke.

Juvia turned to me and started running after me with her fists raised and I sighed.

"Enough already."

I said before taking a deep breath and turning to face Juvia.

"Water Dragon…..ROAR!"

I yelled and the water lying on the floor flew up and blasted Juvia into the far side of the guild. She fell to the floor and I straightened back up. The entire guild was looking at me in shock, everyone was dead quiet.

"Go Liz."

I heard Erin say and smirked as I started walking towards the door.

"I _knew_ it!"

I heard Natsu and Gajeel yell in unison as I walked out the door. I sighed to myself as I headed to mine and Erin's apartment. I needed a nap, otherwise I might go off on someone else.

_'So much for keeping a low profile within the guild.'_

I thought to myself as I laid down on my bed. I sighed again before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	4. Truth or Date

A/N: Here's the next chapter guys, hope you enjoy. Erin wrote this all by herself though I might add a bit to it here and there, but the majority of it is all hers. And I love it, hope you guys do too. Read, review, and above all...enjoy.

* * *

-Erin-

After Liz left the entire guild was looking at me.

_'Great, here we go.'_

Natsu and Gajeel were the closest to me and they both had looks on their faces that were confused yet joyful in a way.

_'That makes four in the guild.'_

"Erin, is Liz really a Dragon Slayer?"

Wendy asked, she looked so inoccent.

"Yes, she's a Water Dragon Slayer."

I said before turning to Gray, who had a look of shock on his face.

"You left something out of your story Erin."

Gray said and I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. Juvia had gotten up and went to the bar near Gray, but he wasn't done with me. I knew he was right, but Liz wanted to keep that part of her a secret, I never really knew why.

"She didn't want anyone to know. When I told you she was raised by a drunk man and his family..."

I kinda wanted to laugh at the fact Liz didn't know I'd told him that.

"She was really raised by Hydrynia. Hydrynia taught her how to use slayer magic and one day just disappeared."

I said and heard Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy gasp so i turned.

_'The same thing happened to them. Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney all disappeared one day too. On the same day.'_

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

I said.

"You mean Liz's dragon just vanished?"

Natsu asked and I nodded.

"The same day all the others did."

I told them. levy put her hand on Gajeel's shoulder and Mirajane took Wendy's hand. Natsu stood there and just stared at me.

"When Liz was ready, she would have told us. Members of guilds put ultimate trust in other members, remember that."

Makarov's voice came from the second floor and broke through the silence that had fallen around the guild.

-Liz-

_'Well I guess now the secret's out.'_

I had woken up a few moments ago and had taken a hot bath. I perched myself on the windowsill and was looking at the window when a loud knock made me jump.

_'There's Erin.'_

I thought.

_'I just left the guild and left her there to explain everything. She's going to be pissed at me.'_

"Coming!"

I yelled.

When i opened the door, I expected to see a very pissed Celestial mage, but in her place stood a very sexy ice mage.

"Hello Liz."

Gray said. I was in shock, but happy.

"H...Hi Gray."

I stumbled over those two simple words.

"Erin told us about Hydynia. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy weren't as shocked as we would have thought.

_'I figured that.'_

"What are you doing here?"

I asked and he looked at me before giving me a classic Gray smile.

"While Erin was explaining, Gramps walked in and told us youwould have eventually said something, so I came here to tell you no one is mad. When you blocked Juvia's attack, I thought you were an Ice mage like me, but then you started doing magic that only a slayer can do."

_'He must be talking about my dragon's roar, or my other water moves.'_

"It seemed to me like you were scared for Juvia or something."

I said looking at the ground and he luaghed.

"Juvia can take care of herself, it just happened so fast. No that you said that, I can do what I wanted to do earlier."

He said and I looked at him in confusion.

"Liz, will you go out with me tonight?"

He asked and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Yes."

I said and his smile grew and I almost didn't hear the 'yes' come from the bush across the street.

_'No way.'_

"Erin, is that you?"

I asked and a smiling Erin came out from the bush and bowed.

"The one and only."

She came over and Gray put his arms around my shoulders.

"She said yes, but from your expression I'm sure you heard."

Gray said and he and Erin both smiled.

"Erin, what are you doing here?"

I asked

-Erin-

Liz was so shocked that I showed up.

"After the Master showed up I saw Gray leave, naturally I followed. I caught up to him and he said he wanted to find you."

I said and saw she wasn't really paying me any attention.

_'It's like she doesn't even care. I know they like eachother and now they're together.'_

I thought to myself with a smile.

"So where do you want to go?"

Gray asked Liz.

"Wherever you want."

Liz said happily.

"You guys have fun, I'm goin' back. Levy wanted to know if I could 'talk' some sense into Gajeel about something."

I turned to leave and already I could hear them laughing. It made me smile to know she was happy.


	5. S Class Mission and Mages

**Next Day**

-Erin-

I haven't seen Liz since this morning. Gray came and asked if she wanted him to walk her to the guild. I 'awwwed' at them and Liz told me to shut up and gray just laughed. They returned last night with goofy smiles on their faces. Gray said night to both of us before he left. Liz told me that she had such a good time, but didn't ell me anything else. She collapsed and slept the whole night.

"Good morning Erin."

Mirajane said with as mile as I walked into the guild.

"Morning Mira. You seen Liz yet?"

I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, I haven't seen Gray either."

She answered, still smiling.

I saw Juvia sitting at the bar by herself and went to talk to her.

"Morning Juvia, how are you?"

I asked. She didn't look happy, but she still smiled up at me.

"Good morning Erin-sama. Juvia is well, but Juvia is curious as the where Gray-sama is."

She kept looking at the door, almost as if expecting Gray to walk in and sweep her into his arms.

_'If only she knew.'_

I smiled to myself and the doors opened and in walked a happy, laughing couple. A loud-mouth, fire breathing slayer on their heels.

"Gray and Liz! I can't believe it. You guys are so cute and awww."

Natsu said and Juvia almost fell out of her seat and I couldn't help but smile.

"Juvia's heart is hurting."

Juvia mumbled to herself, but I heard her.

Liz came to stand next to me, Juvia walked off somewhere, a storm cloud floating above her head.

"Glad you could finally make it."

I said joking with her. She just laughed and smiled at me.

"Last night was so much fun. He took me to a movie and afterwards we took a walk in the park. We laughed and talked about each other and what we're into."

She said beaming next to me and I smiled.

'I swear, if she had wings she'd be up in the air.'

"….So happy for you Gray!"

We heard Natsu yell and turned to see Natsu standing beside Gray. Gray was telling Natsu to stop, but he was wasting his breath.

Before me, Erza, or anyone else could get to them, they were at it again.

"Someone should keep track of how many times they-"

Liz started, but stopped mid-sentence when Gray's pants went flying across the room. All he was standing in was his black, gray banded boxers. Liz's face turned a shade of red that put a tomato to shame and my mouth fell open.

"Gray, your clothes."

Cana told him while drinking her daily barrel of beer.

"Ahhh!"

He shouted, but when Natsu said something they started again.

"Does he do that a lot?"

Liz asked Erza who had walked over to us.

"More than you would think."

She answered as she watched our friends continue their fight. We've been here for a while and we've never seen Gray strip down when he and Natsu 'fight'.

* * *

-Lucy-

_'Wow Gray.'_

"Guys, stop!"

I yelled, but of course, they didn't listen. But they did when Erza pushed them apart and knocked both of them to the floor.

"Oh come on Erza, I can take that droopy-eyed ice cube."

Natsu whined. He was never one to give up on a fight, especially not one between him and Gray. Erza and Natsu argued and I turned back to the job board. Erin was standing in front of it looking at a particular job flyer.

"Hey Erin. So Liz and Gray huh?"

She turned to look at me. There was something about her that was weird to me. I've always wanted to ask her what keys she has. According to gray she has some Zodiac keys and a key he's never seen before, but he won't tell me what it looks like.

"Hi Lucy, yeah they're cute together I think."

Her hair was tied back but some strands were falling in her face. She continued to look at a job flyer.

"Yeah. What job are you looking at?"

I asked.

"This one."

She said as she grabbed it off the board.

"Defeat a gang of powerful mages for 600,000 Jewls."

"That's a S-Class job Erin, you have to be a S-Class wizard to go."

Gray said as he came up behind us-fully clothed-and Erin looked back at him.

"Oh."

She said, sounding disappointed.

"Erza, Gray, Natsu, and I are S-Class wizards. We could go together."

I said smiling.

"What about me Lucy? You forgot about me."

Wendy said looking up at me.

"And you too."

I told her.

"But we can't go if we're not S-Class, right?"

Erin asked.

"If you go with us you can."

Erza said, walking up behind Erin. Natsu was at her side.

"Then let's go!"

Liz said happily, her face still a little red from earlier. Gray took her hand and her face darkened in shade again.

* * *

-Liz-

Erza packed what we needed like she always did. Erin and I have been on jobs with Natsu and the others before, but this is a S-Class job, and if we're successful we could become S-Class wizards ourselves!

Erin handed me the flyer as we boarded the tram.

_'This looks interesting.'_

Natsu and Erin talked when Natsu wasn't puking his guts out. Wendy slept, Erza looked out the window, and Gray talked to me.

"So you've _never_ sculpted with your water?"

He asked and I shook my head.

"No. Erin and I traveled too often for me to ever stop and 'play' with my magic."

I said with a smile and he smiled in response.

"Well then…..let me show you something."

Gray said as he folded his hands over one another and his hands glowed with the light from his ice make magic. When he lifted his top hand I stared at him in awe.

"Its beautiful."

I said as I stared at the cerulean blue ice heart that was sitting in the palm of his hand. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me.

I quickly looked around. Erin and Erza were gone and Natsu was holding his head out the window. Wendy was still asleep. I turned back to gray and the most amazing thing happened. He slowly leaned down until his lips touched mine. They were ice cold, yet they were so warm against mine.

_'I'm kissing Gray!'_

Before I could enjoy my first kiss I got the feeling that someone was watching us, and my feeling was right. Both Erin and Erza were sitting across from us, Erin smirking.

"Don't mind us."

She said. Happy was sitting on the table in the middle of the seats next to Charla.

"They're in llllooovvveee."

He said rolling his tongue and unnecessarily drawing out the word. We all laughed, except Natsu, who was cursing the fact that we had talked him onto a tram.


	6. Unintentionally Split Up

A/N: This chapter is a lot longer, but It was desperately needed. Hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review. Me and Erin worked hard on this.

* * *

-Gray-

We got off the tram at the station and it took a while for Natsu to get used to solid ground again. Erza pulled the wagon with our bags while Erin went to get us a ride. Liz walked next to Wendy with Happy and Carla walking behind them.

"I can't believe it, Erin and I are going to be S-Class wizards."

She said smiling and it made me happy to see her so excited about this, but I was worried a bit too.

_'What if she gets hurt?'_

I thought. I knew she was strong enough to protect herself, but I couldn't help it.

_'She couldn't get hurt anyways, we wouldn't allow it.'_

"I found a wagon driver who will take us."

Erin said as she came up and fell in step with Erza.

"NO!"

Natsu complained from beside me, but he was ignored.

Erin led us to the wagon that was being pulled by two large mares. One of them was a shade of brown and had a black mane, the other was chestnut colored with a matching mane. When the bags were set and everyone got in, the wagon pulled off. Liz was looking out the window and I almost missed something. Natsu was hanging out the other window, Wendy and the cats were beside Liz, and Erza was beside me.

"Where are Lucy and Erin?"

* * *

-Erin-

_'Come on Lucy! I swear, if we get left behind I'm gonna kick her ass.'_

I thought as I waited for Lucy to finish her business.

_'I can't believe I let her talk me into coming with her.'_

I thought as I saw Lucy running towards me.

"Damn Luce, I know when nature calls you gotta answer, but _really?"_

I asked as we headed in the direction the others had gone.

"I'm sorry."

She said as we got to where the wagon had been. The only problem was that the wagon was gone.

"Dammit!"

I yelled and saw Lucy flinch.

"I'm sure they'll come back once they realize we're not with them."

Lucy said and I sighed.

"Come on Lucy."

I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along after me as I headed in the direction the wagon and our friends had gone.

"No, we should wait for them. If we move they won't be able to find us."

Lucy said and I turned to look at her.

"Come on Lucy, you're a S-Class wizard, where's your sense of adventure?"

I asked my blonde haired friend.

"Back that way, not in the middle of a really dark forest crawling with bugs."

She said and I rolled my eyes before heading farther into the woods, pulling a complaining blonde Celestial Mage behind me.

* * *

-Liz-

I looked at Gray in shock. He was right, Erin and Lucy both were missing.

"We have to go back and get them."

Wendy said, but Erza shook her head.

"Erin knows where she needs to go and they are both Celestial Mages. They'll be fine."

She said and Wendy nodded.

"Okay."

Wendy said and I sighed as I looked back out the window. Erin could take care of herself, it was Lucy I was worried about.

"They may be fine, but you all won't be."

A voice from outside the wagon said before we suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

We all lurched forward and I wound up landing ontop of Gray.

"What was that?"

Erza asked standing up.

"Why'd we stop?"

Wendy asked as she sat up.

"Yes! We stopped!"

Natsu yelled then froze when he saw me lying ontop of Gray.

"Eww guys, get a room before you start doing stuff like that!"

He said and Gray and I looked at each other before blushing and scrambling apart.

"Come out slowly."

The voice form before said as the door to the wagon opened.

I looked at Erza for what to do next and she nodded. She went out first, followed bye Gray. Happy took Carla's hand before getting out. Natsu took Wendy's hand and followed shortly after. I sighed before following after them. My eyes widened when I saw we were completely surrounded by the very mages we'd come out here looking for.

One of them stepped forward. It was a man with short brown hair cut to just below his chin, small build, slim, scars all over his body. He was wearing a gray sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I saw a dark red serpent wrapped around a sword and staff stamped onto his forearm. I noticed that the other mages surrounding us had the same marking.

_'Guess we found the rogue mages, now all we have to do is wipe them out. Fun.'_

I thought sarcastically to myself as I counted the mages surrounding us. We were easily outnumbered ten to one.

* * *

-Lucy-

Erin continued to drag me deeper and deeper into the forest. We stopped when we came upon a house in the middle of a clearing. It was huge, but was simply built.

"Who do you think lives all the way out here?"

I asked as we walked up the steps.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling like this is where we need to be."

Erin said and I groaned.

_'Why did I know she was going to say that?'_

"You check the left side, I'll check the right."

She said and disappeared before I could say anything.

I looked around cautiously as I walked through the empty halls of the house. As far as I could tell this house was abandoned. I froze when I heard a door creak open.

"Erin? Is that you?"

I asked, but screamed and ran when I saw a man with shoulder length black hair and a blue snake wrapped around a sword and staff stamped onto his leg. He was wearing shorts and a blue shirt. Miraculously, I managed to lose him and make it out of the house, but I froze when I saw all the mages outside waiting for me.

"It looks like this place is deserted. Did you find anything Lu…."

Erin said but stopped as she saw all the mages.

"…cy…"

She finished as she got to me.

"These the members of the Serpent Mages Guild?"

She asked as she cracked her knuckles. I turned and looked at my friend in shock.

_'She's got to be kidding.'_

I thought before I saw her jump off the porch of the house and attack one of the mages. That started a chain reaction and the mages all charged at Erin while some came after me.

_'I guess she's not.'_

I thought with a sigh as I grabbed my whip from my side.

"Let's have some fun then."

I said before jumping out of the way of one of the mages' attacks and charging at the others.

* * *

-Natsu-

I looked around at all of the mages surrounding us. They didn't look all _that_ tough. They took Wendy and Liz towards the woods and gray froze them all. He got kicked to the ground and more mages surrounded Liz and Wendy. They tried taking Wendy away from her and she bit the hell out of a mage's hand. He howled in pain and Liz crouched in front of Wendy protectively.

"Nobody touches her or they'll have to deal with me. Ya got that?"

She said and the surrounding mages laughed, taking her threat as a joke. I couldn't help but smile at their stupidity. I learned the hard way that Liz didn't make idle threats.

I turned to look at Erza and she nodded. I burned through the ropes tying my hands behind my back and attacked the mage closest to me as Erza requipped and attacked the mages closest to her with her fists. I looked over towards Gray and saw him knocking out mages left and right.

_'If the mages in this guild are this weak then this mission will be a piece of cake.'_

I thought as I knocked out yet another mage.

* * *

-Lucy-

"Erin!"

I yelled. She was fighting a group of mages, but no matter how many she knocked down, more would show up. They just kept coming form the house we'd thought was empty. When she cleared a path to me she looked up at me.

"Lucy, come on."

She said as she ran up to me and pulled me across the clearing.

We ran towards the other side, but were stopped by a larger mage who stepped in front of us.

_'He's huge!'_

I thought. The mage looking down at us seemed like a perfect fight for Elfman. His golden-brown short cropped hair seemed to go in every direction and his deep set green eyes darted back and forth between me and Erin.

"Where do you think you two are going? The party is just gettin' started."

He said, his voice was deep and it reminded me a bit of Laxus.

"Oh really? I was wonderin' why it was so boring around here."

Erin said with a smile.

_'Of course she would say that.'_

I thought as the mage smiled as well before taking a swing at Erin, but that smile quickly disappeared when she caught his fist. Erin's foot was the next thing I saw, but when it connected with the side of the mage's face I saw him hit the ground faster than he'd appeared. She turned to me and her smile faded too.

"You've got to be kiddin' me."

She said. I turned to see mages spread out all over the clearing, seeming to be coming out of the house nonstop.

* * *

-Gray-

_'Damn. It seems like these guys are endless.'_

I thought as I blocked an attack from one mage while freezing another. I'd noticed how we dealt with the weaker ones at first, but now they were getting stronger. I looked over to see Natsu and Erza were fighting together against the mages and Natsu looked over at me. I nodded to him and he nodded back before knocking out a couple of mages with his fire punches.

I turned to see how Happy and Carla were doing. They'd managed to get away from the mages and were hiding in the trees.

"Liz!"

I heard Wendy yell and turned to see Liz surrounded by about ten mages. I started to run towards her, but got cut off.

"Get out of my way."

I said, but the mage smirked at me before attacking.

"Ice make sheild!"

I yelled and blocked his attack. I rounded on him and knocked him into the woods. I turned back to Liz to see her fighting off the remaining three of the ten mages.

She looked up at me once she'd knocked them all to the ground. She smiled at me before turning and nodding to Wendy who turned and released her Wind Dragon Roar. It pushed a couple of the mages back, but that was it. They laughed and advanced on them. I saw Liz smirking at them before my view of her got cut off by more mages.

_'This is gonna get old quick.'_

I thought before charging at the mages surrounding me.

* * *

-Erin-

_'This is crazy. It's like we're playin' chess or something'.'_

I thought as I punched a tall mage into a younger one.

"Lucy, we need help!"

She wasn't far from me, but with all these mages surrounding us I'm surprised she heard me. She nodded and curled her whip up at her side. She picked up her keys from her side and grabbed one. She smiled at me and I heard her say,

"I am connected to the Spirit World."

She said as she swung her key across the air then shouted,

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull. Taurus!"

A circle of yellow light appeared at her side and an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid looking bull appeared. His body was covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of a cow's. The upper part of it, from the waist up, was more massive than the lower half. He had a pair of small, elongated ears jutting out from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, showing he was a bull. He had dark eyes, and his flat nose had a large golden ring in it. He was wearing a pair of swim briefs that, thankfully, were covering his groin. They were held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. His feet were covered in simple dark boots. His forearms were wrapped in bandages, and he wore brown fingerless gloves on his hands. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder was a large, plain dark belt which held a giant axe.

"Well hey there Miss Lucy. Takin' care of that nice body?"

Taurus asked. He was perverted as hell, but very powerful.

_'Well, I might as well summon too.'_

I thought with a sigh. I knew exactly who to choose. I picked her key off my ring and held it to the sky.

"Open, gate of Yin and Yang. Pisces!"

I shouted and a blue circle appeared in front of me and the wind circled around the area where a small girl stood. She was easily 4'3" and had her blue-green hair pulled up in pigtails on either side of her head. She looked ten, but I knew she was much older than that. She wore a white dress that ended at her thighs and a dark blue, bell-sleeved shirt covered the top half. Her black stocking went up to meet the end of her dress. She turned to me and her emerald green eyes shinned.

"Hello Erin."

She said in her usual soft, bell-like voice.

"Pisces, want to help out?"

I asked, she loved it when I let her decide. I never asked why, but we just ton into the habit of doing it. When she nodded and smiled I did the same.

"Ready Lucy?"

I asked. She was looking at Pisces then turned to me and nodded.

"Taurus?"

She asked turning to her spirit.

"Born ready Miss Lucy."

He said, I could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

Lucy turned back to me and said,

"Let's do this."

Again, I nodded to my fellow Celestial Mage and got ready to fight.

* * *

-Liz-

I growled as I knocked down more of the mages from the guild we'd come to get rid of.

_'I know this is a S-Class mission, but what the hell is with all these mages? It's like there's an endless supply of them or something.'_

I thought as I threw one away from Wendy. Some snuck up behind me and I rounded on them only to have them get frozen. I looked up in shock to see Gray looking at me. I nodded my thanks before turning back to the other mages. They smirked at me and I cracked my knuckles before charging at them. I pulled back and was about to punch the one closest to me when he was frozen in his spot. I narrowed my eyes and turned to glare at Gray.

_'What the fuck is up with him freezing all my opponents?'_

I wondered before I heard Wendy scream.

"Liz!"

I turned to see a big man with mid-back blonde hair holding her by the throat. She was struggling to get free.

"Let. Her. Go."

I said, trying to keep my temper. I'd lost it only once and Erin suffered for it. She has a nice little scar across her lower back because of me.

The mage just smiled at me and tightened his grip around Wendy's neck.

"Why don't you make me girlie?"

He asked and I growled before charging at him, using my enhanced speed to disappear from his sight and appear behind him. Then, I kicked him in the back of the head sending him stumbling forward. I grabbed Wendy and pulled her behind me before running up to the mage about to finish the job. My fist was inches away from his face when he was suddenly encased in ice just like the others had been. I was about to scream, but didn't get the chance when I heard Wendy scream again. I turned to see about five mages closing in on us from all directions. I smirked at all of them as they ran towards us.

_'Piece of cake.'_

I thought as I ran towards them. Mentally preparing my first attack, but before I could even get close enough to the first mage to knock him out they were all frozen on the spot and I lost it.

"Dammit all to fucking hell Gray! Stop taking all my opponents!"

I screamed and the few non-frozen mages closest to us froze and looked at me in shock before laughing and charging at me. I turned and glared at Gray who I saw was in position to freeze them all. I growled at him, daring him to freeze them again and he looked at me confused and froze the mage that was closest to me despite my warning and my anger went through the roof.

I clenched my fists at my sides trying to calm down, but it wasn't working. Wendy looked at me worriedly when I didn't move for a while despite the oncoming enemies.

"Liz? Are you o-"

She started to ask and I just shook my head before raising it and looking at the oncoming mass of rogue mages.

"Water…Dragon….."  
I started and saw Wendy's eyes widen before she scrambled behind me. I saw Gray move closer and get ready to freeze more of the mages coming after me and released my pent up rage.

"ROAR!"

I screamed and the water vapor in the air solidified and turned into a massive wave that enveloped all the rogue mages and blew them away. The entire clearing was covered in water, though I was careful enough to make sure my water went around my friends, keeping them safe. When my attack finally finished, not a single mage from the rogue guild was left standing. They were all knocked out cold. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Gray all looked at me in shock, but I just closed my eyes to keep from killing my boyfriend. There are very few things that piss me off, taking my opponents during a fight is one of them. And I don't give a damn _who_ you are, you don't do that.

"L-Liz? Are you okay?"

Erza asked and I took a calming breath before opening my eyes to look at my scarlet haired friend.

"Let's find Erin and Lucy before Gray winds up six feet under."

I said before walking past them all and heading towards the direction I felt Erin's power coming from, ignoring the confused looks on all of their faces.

* * *

-Erin-

My side started to hurt after a hooded mage sent vine magic at me. I couldn't move fast enough and it punched my left set of ribs. Lucy and Taurus were working their way up to the house and I told Lucy I would take care of the ones outside with Pisces. Pisces was no longer the happy, bright girl I'd summoned. Her split personality had come through. She's sensitive to the emotions around her and since the mages around us were rogue, she's flipped her lid.

"All you mofos are gonna get hurt!"

She yelled.

The mages who laughed or challenged her got hit with her magic and hit the ground with a loud thud. She looked over to me and her face softened. She came to my side and put her hand on my ribs.

"Hold on. Are you okay?"

She asked.

"My side hurts a little, but I'm okay."

I said. It was mostly the truth. When she removed her hand, the pain stopped.

_'She used her magic.'_

I thought.

"Thank you. We need to find Lucy and Taurus."

I said to her. She nodded to me and we ran to the house.

The mages that were all around seemed to not care about us anymore. They were looking at a man on the stairs of the house. He was about 5'8" and was covered in the same cloak the others were wearing.

_'He has to be the leader or guild master.'_

I thought. I saw Lucy standing not too far away from me, Taurus by her side.

"You should not be here."

The hooded man said. His voice was rough and when he raised his hand it was parallel to the ground. Lucy looked to me and ran over. When she got to my side she looked worried, and she had a right to be.

"We need to get out of here. That's Jeremiah Todd."

She whispered.

"So?"

I asked. Even with the cloak I could tell he wasn't that big.

"He's the reason this is a S-Class job."

She whispered.

_'I already knew that, thanks for the new info Lucy.'_

I thought sarcastically.

"He has Summon Magic."

She said and my eyes widened in shock. I didn't know _that. _

The hooded mage, Jeremiah, held his hand up to where the palm was facing Lucy and me.

"Summon: Mountain Giant."

He didn't yell, but his voice seemed to carry across the entire clearing. Then, a very large green circle appeared in front of the house and the ground shook.

"Miss Lucy, I think you need to summon him."

Taurus said to Lucy and she nodded.

"Forced gate closure, Taurus."

She said and Taurus disappeared, then she grabbed a different key from her ring and held it to the sky.

"Open, gate of the Lion. Leo!"

She yelled, Beside her a golden-yellow circle appeared around a blinding light. When the light faded a serious looking spirit stood. I looked him over and my heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat.


	7. Gate of the Key Maker

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. Erin worked really hard on this chapter, and I added bits and pieces here and there. Though it was really hard to type this because a boy on my bus named Ryan took the paper it was written on and when I tried to get it back it got torn almost completely in half. Needless to say, I was pissed. Anywho, it's up. It's here, please read and review. We love you all muches.

* * *

-Erin-

Time seemed to slow down. The growing green circle and the developing giant in the center didn't matter. In front of me stood an eighteen year old looking spirit. He had long, spiky orange hair that seemed to go in every direction, two strands hung down framing his face. The azure-tinted sunglasses sat on the bridge of his nose and failed to hide his black eyes. He wore a matching black suit with the jacket unbuttoned, and a white shirt under a cherry red tie. His arms were by his side and his right pointer finger had a golden ring surrounding it.

"Sorry I'm late Lucy."

He said, his voice was like soft velvet.

"It's okay Loke."

_'Loke?'_

I thought. I almost asked her why she called him that, but Pisces tapped my shoulder.

"It's your turn Erin. I can't fight this thing."

She admitted, her calm side showing through again and I nodded. She disappeared with a slight bow. I didn't get a chance to pull _her_ key from my ring. A loud, bellowing roar tore through the air and Lucy, Leo, and I covered our ears.

* * *

-Lucy-

Erin snapped out of her daze when the giant monster roared, or tried to. It sounded like a trombone was shoved down its throat. I looked up to see the Mountain Giant standing at the far side of the clearing. It was larger than any tree around us and was supporting itself on two very long arms that touched the ground by its feet. Its dark brown color made the jet black eyes stand out, but also blend in. There was a symbol on its round, bald head, but I couldn't tell what it looked like.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Loke smirked at Erin's remark and I continued to stare open-mouthed at the giant. Jeremiah was laughing.

"Kill them!"

He yelled.

The giant groaned as if to answer and started over to us.

"Loke, think you can take him?"

I yelped.

"Lucy, your lack of confidence in me hurts."

He said smiling. He turned to Erin and she was….

_'She's blushing!'_

I thought. She saw me look at her in shock and her hair fell over her cheeks, hiding the evidence.

"You may want to cover your eyes."

He told her. He walked a few feet forward and held up his hands.

"Regulus Light!"

He yelled and a blinding light flew from his hands and hit the giant in the left shoulder. The giant cried out in pain.

"Run!"

Erin yelled. Erin and I took off to the forest with Loke on our heels.

* * *

-Erza-

I couldn't believe what I'd just witnessed. I knew that Dragon Slayers were strong, I mean having Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy in the guild made it hard not to notice. But seeing Liz take down all those mages by herself with just a roar was just….something else.

"Do you know where Erin and Lucy are?"

Wendy asked Liz as we followed her through the woods. She didn't turn around, but answered her none the less.

"Yes. I can feel Lucy's power. She just summoned a spirit, and Erin just sent one back."

She said and I looked at her in shock.

_'How can she tell that from this distance?'_

I wondered as we continued to follow her. That's when I noticed how cold she was being towards Gray. She'd talk to me, Wendy, Happy, Carla, or Natsu, but anytime Gray tried asking her something she'd suddenly fall silent. Any time he tried to get close to her she'd glare at him and walk further ahead of the group. I'm not sure what exactly Gray did to piss her off, but I hope I never do it.

* * *

-Erin-

We stopped in a thick part of the forest. Lucy sat on a fallen tree, and I leaned against the stump while Leo kept watch.

"We can't stay here."

I said flatly.

"If only the others were here. We would have been on our way home by now."

Lucy said.

_'She could help us, but after seeing Leo do what he did, I doubt I need to summon her.'_

I thought. I wanted to change the subject.

"Lucy, why do you call Leo Loke?"

I asked, but Lucy wasn't the one to answer.

"It's a long story. Before my real name was figured out I went by Loke. Lucy knew me by that name and just got used to calling me that."

Leo said.

"Yeah.. When I first came to Fairy Tail Loke was Loke and it wasn't long ago I found out he was a Celestial Spirit and we made a contract."

Lucy added.

"Hmm…Loke huh? It has a nice ring to it."

I said. Loke smiled and my face burned again and I saw Lucy smiling at me when she saw.

Our few minutes of peace got cut short. A loud bellow made us cover our ears, but it was different from before.

_'It's bigger, which means it's stronger.'_

I thought. The ground shook as the giant got closer. Trees in its path were knocked to the ground.

"Loke."

Lucy said worriedly.

"I've got this."

He sounded so confident.

The giant stopped not far from us and it looked directly at Loke. I could have sworn it was smiling. Loke put out his arms as if to shield us. The giant picked up one of its arms and swung it at us. It hit Loke in the side and he grabbed onto the giant's hand. Loke flipped, then ran up its arm until he reached its shoulder. Compared to the giant, Loke looked like a kitten.

_'He can't do this by himself now.'_

I thought.

"Lucy, get back."

I told her. She looked at me confused.

"Why?"

She asked.

"I'm gonna help Loke."

I wasn't used to calling Leo by his nickname, but I was getting there.

"How?"

She asked as I picked the only key no one had ever seen me use-not even Liz-off my key ring.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

A little girl ran through the house, her scarlet hair flying behind her and a big smile on her face.

"Erin! You've gotten mud all over my clean floor!"

Her mother yelled. She looked almost exactly like Erin, except she was older and had many wrinkles from yelling and worrying like any mother would.

"I'm sorry mamma. I didn't mean to."

Erin looked so innocent and today of all days her mom had to yell at her. Her father walked into the room.

"Chloe, she was only playing. Erin, you do know better than to track mud in the house."

He said looking down at Erin and she smiled.

"Well she shouldn't have been playin in that filth anyway. If we are taking you to a party then you must look presentable."

Chloe looked from Erin's father to Erin. Erin went to the bathroom to wash up. She put on the green dress her mother laid out for her, and had one of the maids pull her hair back with a bow.

_'I hate this.'_

She thought.

_'Today I get grandma's key and mom does this. I thought she would be happy.'_

Erin thought, but of course that was a long shot. Her parents were never happy with the fact she was a Celestial Mage. Her father was lenient, but still didn't like the idea of her being like her great-great-great grandmother. Erin didn't know why, but her cousin Shane, convinced her parents to throw her an early birthday party. Erin would be seven years old and her main present would be her first key. The key of the gate and keymaker, Draco.

Chloe and Erin's father, Mason Caine, arrived at Shane's house with Erin and the 'party' started. A few hours later, Erin's family was gathered around a large table covered with gifts in all different shapes and sizes. Erin opened so many dresses, bows, heels, and glittery shirts she started to feel like she always did. She felt unknown. She hated all of the things she opened, but she put on a smile anyway. Then Shane gave her a small, rectangular box.

"You're gonna like this one."

He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Erin ripped into the blue paper. Her cousin was the only one in her family that wasn't constantly trying to maker her a frilly, little girly girl. Inside the box was a key. The key was jet black and at the top it was decorated with intricate tribal flames etched in the key itself. Erin picked up the key and a warm surge of power pulsed through her body.

_'Draco.'_

She knew the name of the spirit, yet she hadn't asked. She just knew.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The familiar warm surge of power flowed through me and Lucy was staring at my key.

"I'm gonna summon an old friend."

I said with a smile. Lucy nodded and ran to the fallen tree she'd been sitting on earlier. The giant was growling at Loke, who was throwing more of the blinding light at its head. I raised _her_ key to the sky and the wind began to pick up.

* * *

-Lucy-

Erin raised the key to the sky.

"Open, gate of the Key Maker. Draco!"

She started out in an even voice, but yelled the last part.

_'Draco?'_

I thought. The wind was blowing in a circular motion and a red circle appeared at Erin's side. A low rumble made the ground tremble. It got louder and louder until it drowned out most of the noise coming from the giant. It was so loud that it could put thunder to shame. Inside the red circle, fire sprouted up like an upside-down twister. I've never heard a dragon's roar, but this was loud and I'm sure came pretty close. I pictured Natsu and Gajeel hiding under their beds in the fetal position despite having been raised by dragons themselves.

When the fire stopped spinning and disappeared, in its place I expected to see a dragon like no other, but instead I saw a girl. Her hair was jet black and went to her waist. She was almost the same height as Erin, only a little taller. Her black leather boots matched her thigh length black skirt. On her right wrist she wore a silver, metal bracelet and her right ear had multiple studs. She wore a blood red tank top that complimented her paleish skin. She turned to face Erin.

"Hello. Long time no see."

She said. Her voice was powerful, and yet, laid back in a way. Erin smiled and nodded.

"So…Mountain Giant? You always were one to get into something big."

Draco smirked. She seemed to zone out for a split second before blinking and looking around.

"There's another Celestial Mage around here?"

She asked and Erin turned my way. I walked over and Draco turned to look at me. I saw her eyes were the same color as the embers in a fire and her pupils were slit. When she smirked, I saw her fangs.

"H-Hi. Umm, I would love to…umm..chat, but Loke needs some help."

I couldn't speak right and I saw Erin smile along with the spirit who could send the Spirit King home crying to his mother. Draco looked up to Loke who was still fighting the giant.

"Leo the Lion."

She said. There was something about the way she said it.

"Lucy, come on."

Erin said as she grabbed my arm.

"You got this?"

Erin asked Draco and she nodded.

* * *

-Leo/Loke-

I looked down to see Lucy and Erin run into a portion of the forest that had somehow remained untouched, leaving a girl standing alone.

_'It can't be.'_

I thought. The giant tried to swipe at me again, but this time I jumped off its shoulder and landed on the ground in front of it. When I looked up I saw the one responsible for the making of all the gates _and_ keys.

"Draco."

I said wide-eyed.

"The one and only."

She bowed.

"I was told you needed help."

She said as she straightened back up. I looked back and the giant was looking at us.

"If you don't mind."

I said and she smiled before holding up one of her hands and in that instant I knew I was no longer needed.

"Zodiac Flame."

Her voice seemed to echo. Fire encased her hand and her eyes seemed to dance like flames. The fire circulated and shot form her hand, then burned the whole left side of the giant's face. The giant wailed in pain and thrashed its now badly burned head about.

"Keepin' score Leo?"

She asked.

"Like old times Draco."

I laughed. Before the gates were created we spirit roamed more freely in the Spirit World and often got in fights with one another. Draco, Scorpio, Aquarius, Taurus, and I were kinda a team. Draco would always say she could take more than I could and it eventually turned into a game between the two of us.

"Regulus Blast."

I sent a bomb of light at the giant.

"Leo…"

Draco said looking at me. I nodded, I knew what she wanted to do.

"Regulus…."

I started, my left hand raised parallel to the ground.

"Zodiac….."

Draco started, her right hand in the same position as my left.

"Combination Blast."

We said in unison. A fire and light ball went flying into the giant's chest. It went straight through his chest and he faded away into nothingness. I turned to smile at Draco and she smiled back.

* * *

-Erin-

Lucy and I waited at the edge of the forest, thankful that all the rogue mages had been taken care of earlier aside from Jeremiah, but Loke and Draco were taking care of him and his Mountain Giant as we speak. We came to the end of the woods and stopped. I started to go back out into the clearing when Loke and Draco came over laughing.

"Reunited and it feels so good."

I sang and Draco stuck her tongue out at me. She may be hardcore, but I know her softer side. Loke just laughed.

"You two know each other?"

Lucy asked and I shook my head at her.

_'Really Lucy. ALL spirits know one another.'_

"Yup. Leo and I go way back. You haven't changed at all Leo."

Draco told Lucy, then turned and looked at Loke.

"Same to you."

He said. When he smirked I thought my face would melt and to make matters worse, Draco saw.

_'Oh no.'_

I thought when she smiled.

"Saw that. It's been a long time since I've seen you do that."

She said to me.

"Do what?"

Loke asked.

"She-"

Lucy started, but I cut her off.

"Nothing."

I said quickly. Draco narrowed her ember colored eyes at me. She didn't like hiding things and when she got the chance, she brought things up she knew would start something. It wasn't a bad thing, but it got annoying sometimes.

Loke looked confused. Draco laughed and turned to Lucy.

"You saw it too?"

She asked and Lucy nodded, smiling.

"Well, I had fun Erin. I swear, you look just like Jessica."

She said with a laugh and shook her head. Then a column of fire took her place. When it disappeared, she was gone. Lucy looked at where Draco stood.

"How…."

Lucy started and I turned to look at her.

"Just how do you have her key?"

She asked.

"I'll have to tell you the whole story sometime."

I said and she nodded.

"Lucy, tell the guild I'll stop by sometime. I miss all of you."

He said to Lucy, then turned to me.

"It was nice to meet you Erin."

When he said my name it sounded like he was testing it. He winked at me, smirked, then disappeared in a rain of golden light.

_'It was just a wink.'_

I told myself. I looked up to see Lucy staring at me.

"You think he's hot, don't you?"

She asked. Before I could answer her she cut me off.

"I saw you blush. I've never seen you do that before."

"Neither have I."

A familiar voice came from behind me. Lucy's smile was so big as she ran past me.

"Guys!"

She shouted and I turned to see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and a smirking Liz. They all looked like they'd been through a big fight as well.

"Erin blushing, I wish I could have seen it."

Liz said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I said.

"Right."

She said laughing.

"Hey, we collected the reward!"

Natsu shouted, holding up a large brown sac.

"Awesome. Now let's go home."

Lucy said and everyone nodded. We walked back to the station and boarded a tram. Much to the chagrin of a certain rose haired, fire breathing, Dragon Slayer.

_'Well, that was interesting.'_

I thought as the tram pulled out of the station. It was then that I noticed Liz wasn't in the same car as us. I looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. I looked at Gray and saw he was staring at the door.

_'What did he do?'_

I wondered as I got up to find my best friend.


	8. Smacking Some Sense Into Friends

-Liz-

I glared out the window as the tram passed through the countryside. We'd finished the job, collected the reward, and Erin and I will be promoted to S-Class wizards once we get back, but I didn't care. I was still pissed at Gray. He knows I can take care of myself, so then why the hell did he keep freezing all my opponents?

"Aghh!"

I yelled in frustration as the car door slid open.

"You okay?"

I turned to see Erin standing in the doorway.

"Just peachy."

I said as she closed the door after her and sat across from me.

"You're lying."

She said and I sighed before turning and looking back out the window.

"What happened while we were separated?"

She asked and I turned to look at her. She sincerely looked like she cared.

_'Always caring about her friends.'_

I thought with a sigh.

"We got stopped, turns out our driver was a member of the guild we'd been sent to eliminate. We got surrounded and fights broke out. Natsu was fighting alongside Erza, Happy with Carla, and Wendy with me."

I said and Erin nodded.

"What about Gray?"

She asked and I suppressed a growl.

"He was by himself."

I said and Erin's eyes widened at the tone in my voice.

"Okay, then what?"

She asked and I growled as I told her.

"I was protecting Wendy and a lot of mages kept coming at me. You know I can handle myself."

I said and she nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone in the guild knows that."

She said and I clenched my hands together.

"Apparently not, because Gray wouldn't stop interfering with my fights!"

I yelled and Erin looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

She asked.

"I mean my boyfriend wouldn't stop freezing all my fuckin' opponents!"

I snapped and Erin's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you say."

She said and I glared at my best friend.

"Yeah? Every time a mage got close he'd fuckin' freeze them! Every fuckin' time. You telling me it's not that bad? You know how much I like fighting, and you know how much I hate people interfering with my fights."

I said and she sighed before shaking her head.

"I'm sure you're just reading too far into it."

She said and I glared at her. She was _not_ taking his side on this.

* * *

-Gray-

_'Maybe Erin will be able to figure out why Liz's so pissed at me.'_

I thought as I looked away from the car door. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Natsu were all looking at the glass of water Erin had asked for. I followed their eyes and froze when I saw the water inside the glass repeatedly ripple and thrash wildly within the small space it was given.

"That is _definitely_ not caused by the motion of the tram."

Natsu said with a small hint of fear in his voice. Wendy had preformed her Troia on Natsu, so he didn't have to worry about his motion sickness.

He was right. I knew what, or more correctly who, was causing it and I wasn't so sure I wanted to know what the cause of her anger was anymore. The water suddenly shot up into the air, making all of us jump, and we heard Liz's voice from the car next door.

"He froze _every single one!_ Every one! I could understand if it was one or two, but no, he froze _all_ of them! He doesn't fuckin' trust me to be able to take care of myself!"

I froze as I realized why Liz was so pissed at me.

"Gray, what exactly did you do?"

Erza asked.

"I-"

I started, but got cut off.

"He cares about you, so of course he's gonna do whatever he can do keep you safe!"

Erin yelled and I blushed as I realized they were yelling about me and Liz's relationship.

"I don't give a _damn_ how much he's worried about me, that still doesn't give him the right to freeze all my opponents! I don't need some guy trying to control my life just because he want to try and protect me! If that's the way he feels then I don't want to be with hi-"

Liz was suddenly cut off and we heard a loud smacking sound. The water in the cup stilled, then there was only silence.

After a while we heard Erin's voice again, but this time it was out in the hall.

"You should watch what you do and say while upset Liz, 'cuz you might ruin something that can't be fixed. Try calming down and thinking about things from Gray's perspective. Talk to me when you've calmed down."

Erin said before the car door opened and she walked in.

"Erin? Are you okay?"

Wendy asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She said before going and sitting by the window. I looked from the door, to Erin, then back to the door before standing up and heading for the car Liz was in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Erin said, but I ignored her and walked over to the other car. I opened the door to see Liz sitting on the seat staring wide-eyed into space. I sat across from her and noticed a hand-sized red mark on the side of her face.

_'Ouch Erin.'_

I thought as I raised my hand and gently pressed it to her abused cheek. I used my ice magic to take a bit of the sting out of it and Liz's hand closed around mine when I tried to pull it away. I looked her in the eyes and saw she had tears in them.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered before her tears spilled over and fell down her face.

"It's okay."

I said with a smile before pulling her across the gap towards me and wrapped her in a hug. She buried her face into my neck and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's really okay. I shouldn't have taken your opponents. I knew you could have taken care of yourself, but I couldn't help but worry."

I said and she pulled away to look at me.

"I know that now, but I'm still sorry."

She said and I frowned when I saw more tears well up in her eyes.

_'Damn. I can't stand to see a girl cry. What can I do to make her stop?'_

I thought before an idea came to me.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. She froze and I smiled at her as I pulled away. Her tears were gone and there was a light blush on her face.

"What?"

She asked and my smiled widened as I leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

-Natsu-

"Do you think they managed to make up?"

I asked and everyone stayed silent.

"I'm sure they did. I can tell Liz isn't as upset anymore."

Erin said and I nodded. One of them calmed down, but now the other one is pissed. It's scary when they're upset.


	9. Makeups and History

-Lucy-

_'I wonder what's wrong with her.'_

I thought. I got up and walked around the table to sit beside her. She was still looking out the window with her arms crossed.

"Erin, are you okay?"

She turned her head only a little and looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"I just think it's messed up how just because Gray was worried about her Liz was about to give up something so precious. I've never seen her as happy as she is when she's with Gray, and I don't want her to make a decision when she's upset because I know she'll regret it if she did."

I got what she was saying.

"Yeah. Gray really cares about her."

I said, she nodded and returned her gaze out the window.

_'I don't like seeing her like this.'_

I thought, then I remembered something that I still wanted to know. I lowered my voice and leaned over to her.

"How did you manage to get Draco as one of your keys? I thought she was a free spirit?"

I asked and Erin fully turned to face me.

"She is. She bound herself to her own key when she created all the Zodiac gates. When I was little, Draco told me the Spirit King wanted her to be the Queen of the Spirits."

My mouth fell open and she smirked.

"That's the same reaction I had. Anyway, did you know that the keys were created first? Teh gates were made almost 200 years after. The King asked her to bind the Spirits so they could help us when we needed them most, but because the Spirits were so free spirited, no pun intended, she had to create a way of passage from this world to theirs."

I was confused and she saw. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ummmm...Spirits roamed between worlds freely and when they were bound their freedom was limited to the Celestial Mage who held his or her key. Draco came up with the idea of Spirits and only the mages summoning them being able to make a deal of sorts that lasts for the wizards entire life."

I was so shocked.

"Draco created the contracts!"

Erin nodded and continued.

"Surprised? Trust me, I was too. When the spirits made the contracts, the wizards could only summon them certain times and wizards could send that Spirit back to the Spirit World. It was good that way for a while, but sometimes the Spirits wouldn't come or refused to help. Draco was basically the Spirit's blacksmith and the King called her to make gates so the Spirits could still roam free, but could follow the wizard's orders more to the point. Each gate she created was made special or unique for each Spirit. For examply, Leo. His gate is the second strongest of them all simply because he is so powerful. Designs of suns and a lion's mane made from Draco's fire and pure gold."

I smiled.

"But, I don't get it. Why did she create a key to bind herself?"

Erin looked down at her hands.

"She did that so the King couldn't ask her to create other devices to further bind the Spirits. The King wanted them to do nothing more than serve us, Draco doesn't know why."

When she didn't continue, I asked another question.

"So...How did you find Draco's key?"

She looked at me with a sad face.

"I'm not the one who found her. My great-great-great grandmother did. Her name was Jessica Cain and she was the very definition of fearless. There are many wizards in my family, on my father's side, but only she and I are Celestial Mages. She found in a book the Spirit's story, how a powerful dragon created gates to strengthen their passage betweent heir world and ours. She alos read how said dragon made itself a key so it couldn't take away more of the Spirits' freedom. However, the dragon also made a gate like no other. Stronger than any metal or steel, larger than any wall, and more beautiful than any artwork. Grandma searched in places the dragon woul place it's key and spent forty-eight years doing so. Eventrually, she found it on a strange stone high in the Eastern mountains. My father told me how when she picked up the key her arm burned and the ground shook. A man appeared at the mouth of the cave she was in, he tried to take it, but she was like me and she fought the man. Draco appeared to help the woman who was trying to protect her key. Teh man was an Earth Mage. You can imagine how tough it was to fight when you have no keys to use, my grandma could fight though. When the Mage used a spell that split the mountain, he aimed it at Draco. He must have been an idiot to do something like that. Forty-eight years of her life my grandma searched for a single key, she would not let him attempt to do anything to Draco. She jumped in the way of the Mage's spell and sacrificed herself for Draco's safety. Draco wouldn't have been harmed, but she didn't know that. For Jessica's kindess, Draco made a promise to her. 'If ever a Celestial Mage of your bloodline is born, I will protect him or her with my life as you have protected me with yours.'"

The tram stopped for a few minutes to let some passengers off.

"So when you were of a certain age, you were given her key?"

I asked and Erin nodded.

"Yes. Sometimes Draco would appear and tell me stories when I was young. When I ran away, Draco was always by my side and if I ever got into trouble, she was there. I started collecting keys, Zodiacs. For some reason I didn't want any other kind of key. I learned different types of fighting techniques and mastered them because of the fact I only have four keys."

She shrugged with a crooked smile.

"Wow, I never would have figured that out about you. It is cool though that you and Draco are so close. Hey, I bet I could guess which keys you have if you only have Zodiacs."

I said. Erin looked intrigued.

"Really?"

She asked.

"Yup. You have Pisces, Libra, and ummm...Capricorn."

I said and she clapped quietly.

"Very good. I love that one you have with the dog. His name is Plue right?"

She asked.

"Yup. He really is cute."

We heard a car door open and we came back to the fact we were on a tram. Liz and Gray walked in laughing and holding hands. I smiled.

"Well it's about time."

Gray nodded his head ot Erin, a silent thank you. She returned it with a bow of her head.

"Gray! We thought she killed you."

Natsu said, waving at Gray and Liz. Liz didn't like that comment and gave Natsu her most serious face.

"Sorry."

Natsu said and sat back down in his seat. Erza, Wendy, and the cats were smiling and looking at the newly united couple. I turned my head back to Erin who once agian was looking out the window, but this time with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

* * *

-Liz-

"So, you completed the job?"

Markov asked. All of us returned a short while before another fight broke out and believe it or not, it was started by Natsu and Gray this time. When Erin was close to stepping in, the guild leader shouted at them, the fighting stopped, and Erin and I were made official S-Class mages.

"Congratulations. All of you have proven to be loay and strong guild members. When you had doubts, we gave you courage. Where we had weakness, you gave us strength."

He was talking to everyone, but it was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"Thank you master."

Erin and I said in unison. Markov nodded and walked to the second floor.

"You want to go home for a while?"

I heard Erin ask.

"Not yet, besides, you still haven't explained something to me."

I said and she looked at me confused.

"What?"

She asked and I smiled, she looked confused.

"Why were you blushing in the clearing?"

Her eyes got wide and her face turned red.

"Yeah, I remember. Tell me what happened."

I said and she sighed as she walked to an empty table and sat down. I took the seat infront of her and stayed quiet while she told me about a Zodiac Spirit.


	10. Date Night

-Erin-

"So, you two gonna be okay?"

I asked Liz. She was wrapped in Gray's arms and he was kissing her cheek.

"You bet."

She was aughin. I walked away from one love-struck couple and over to another.

"Hey Levy. Gajeel."

Levy turned and waved. Gajeel was looking at thejob board while Levy at on the bar stool closest to him.

"Hey Erin.

Levy called.

"Hey."

Gajeel said, without turning away from the board.

"You guys goin on a job?"

I asked Levy.

"Maybe, if hard head can ever pick one

She looked at Gajeel, who was sming at her, then turned back to the board. Levy lened over to me and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Lucy told me about your blush moment."

She was looking at me as if she was waiting on something to happen.

"Your point?"

I asked coolly.

"Well, it's just rare for you to do hat. I mean even Liz hasn't even seen it happen. You know Loke and Lucy are together right?"

I looked at the ground. I've heard that before, but I didn't believe it.

_'Natsu.'_

I thought. I looked at Levy.

"He must get tired of hearing that. Natsu I mea."

Levy nodded.

"Lucy and Natsu are better together. They're cuter in my opinion. Plus they get along and go almost everywhere together."

She smiled.

"Yea, they are."

I said. I heard the main door opn behind me. When I turned around, Loke stood just inside, looking directly at me.

* * *

-Loke/Leo-

_'I wonder if much has changed.'_

I thought. It's bee a while since I saw the new guild. I pushed open one of the large wooden doors and walked inside. I stopped where I stood. The bar was outside, an open area near a pool full of mages. Gray at at the bar kissing a blue haired girl and Mirajane cleaned it from the other side. Elfman and Cana sat at an empty table drinking. Jet and Droy watched Levy standing by Gajeel from a distance. I looked over everything and my eyes locked with the brown eyes of a beautiful Celestial Mage.

"Hey Loke!"

Lucy called from behind me and Erin turned back to Levy.

I looked back to see Lucy walking over with Natsu's hand in hers.

"Hey Lucy. Natsu.

Natsu nodded at me and tighten his grip on Lucy's hand.

"I'm glad you're here Loke. I'll be right back, okay?"

Lucy said and I nodded. She pecked Natsu's cheek and walked in Erin's direction.

"What is she doing?"

I asked Natsu and he shrugged.

"I don't now. With Lucy it's hard to tell."

I laughed at the truth of that. I looked back to see Lucy pulling Erin by her arm.

"Loke, you remember Erin?"

Lucy asked me. Erin was looking at the ground.

"Yes. You look good Erin."

She looked up in surprise and blushed. I wasn't lying. She was wearing her everyday boots and a thigh length purple skirt, a black noodle strap tank, her angel wing pendant hung from a purpe ribbon, and her hair was tied up in an loose ponytail.

"Thank you."

She said.

* * *

-Lucy-

_'This is gonna work.'_

I thought.

_'If I can get them together i just know they would be happy.'_

"Erin, why don't we do something later. Like triple date."

I'm sure she knew I threw Liz in there. It seemed like a good idea.

"Dae?"

Natsu, Loke, and Ein said at the same time.

"Yeah. Natsu and i, Gray and Liz, and if you and Loke want to come then it's a triple date."

Natsu shook his head and smiled at me. Loke kinda looked at Erin who returned his gaze.

"It's cool with me. It would give me a chance to get to know the new comers."

Loke said and Erin nodded.

_'Yes.'_

I thought triumphantly.

-Erin-

"You ready Liz?"

I called. Lucy asked Liz and Gray if they wanted to come on our little 'triple date' and they greed. So now Liz was in her bedroom searching or something to wear and figuring out what she was gonna do with her hair.

"I guess, but I feel like I'm missing something."

Liz walked out of her room in an elegant midnight blue dress that fit her well. The straps tied behind her neck. The dress went down to her knees and cut downward in a corner. Plain black flip-flops tied the outfit together well. Her hair was pulled up in a matching ribbon at the top of her head.

"I don't know, you look good though. Maybe that silver bracket you bought last week?"

I said and she nodded.

"Thanks Erin. What are you wearing?"

She asked putting on he final piece of her outfit. When i went to answer her, she held up her hand.

"Please tell me you're no wearing _that."_

She said and I looked down at myself.

"You got something against my purple skirt and black tank?"

I asked.

"No, normally I'd tell you you look good, but this is different."

She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"How so?"

I asked and she shrugged.

"It just is, now hurry and change before the boys get here."

I felt my eyes go wide.

_'The boys? She means Gray right? She has to mean just Gray.'_

I wasn't panicking, just freaking out a little and Liz saw.

"Do you want help finding something?"

She aked with a smile.

"Yes."

I said and she jumped up and clapped. I stood up in time for her to grab my hand and pull me to her room.

* * *

-Loke/Leo-

"How did this hapen again?"

Gray asked. We were walking down the street that, according to Gray, the girls lived on.

"If you ever find out, let me know. I don't even see why I'm goin."

Gray looked at me.

"Maybe to keep Erin company?"

We both shrugged. He stopped in front of two brown and gold doors, Gray knocked The doo opened to reveal a smiling Liz.

"Hi Gray. Hey Loke."

She didn't look at me, just kept her gaze on Gray. He was smiling at her.

"Hello Liz, you look fabulous."

He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

_'A real gentleman.'_

I thought. I didn't see Eri in the room when Liz told us to come in.

"Liz, where's Eri-"

I stopped mid-sentence when Erin walked in from another room. She wore a mid-calf length, forest green dress. Like Liz's, it fit her frame perfecty. Her scarlet hair flowed down her back and of course there were those few strands that fell in her face, over her widened brown eyes. Her angel wing pendant hung on a silver chain that had bits of black on it. The black flip-flops looked like Liz's, but were different somehow.

"See, I know what I'mdig. Don't you like that better than what you had on?"

I heard Liz ask. Erin's eyes never left mine, but she nodded. I don't know when I moved but I was standing in front of Erin and she was looking up at me. What cme out of my mouth sounded and felt natural.

"You look beautiful Erin.

My voice was low, and her face turned cherry red.

"Thank you, L-Loke."

* * *

-Liz-

The scene in front of me was so sweet and surprising at the same time. I looked at Gray and he was smilng down at me.

"Well, you guys ready?"

Gray asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be."

Erin answered. Gray took my hand.

_'This is going to be fun.'_

I thought. When we were out of the apartment, I looked back behind me to see Loke looking at Erin. It didn't surprise me when i saw her looking at the ground.

* * *

-Erin-

_'Why does he keep looking at me?'_

I thoght.

"Why do you think Lucy wanted us to come?"

I asked. The silence and awkwardness was about to kill me. Loke shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe she wante me to get to know the new guild members. I am still part of this guild you know."

He said. I didn't really know the whole story, but I knew what he was to the guild a whie ago.

"Come on! I once knew a turtle who moved faster than you two!"

Liz yelled from up ahead. Apparently Loke and I had stopped walking. When we caught up with them, Liz gave me a look that said 'I saw that'. She continued with Gray by her side. I loved it when Gray was around, Liz looked so happy.

_'I can't wait till I find something like that.'_

I thought.

"We're here."

Gray announced.

When we entered through the doors I couldn't believe it. The floors were carpeted with a deep red, that was a wonderful contrast to the sandy colored walls. There were miniature chandeliers hanging from the ceiling above each table, providing light. It was gorgeous. Lucy and Natsu sat at a round table near the center of the room. Lucy waved us over and we sat down. Loked ended up sitting next to me. Natsu was wearing a gray suit that made his hair look more orange than pink. Lucy wore her black and gray dress I'd often seen her in. Her blonde har was pulled up, spiking little in the back.

"We were wondering where you guys were."

Lucy said and Natsu was eating a piece of bread.

The conversations started; Liz and Lucy laughed, Gray shook his head, Natsu ate, while Loke and I just watched the couples.

_'Why are we even here?'_

I asked myself. I looked down at my hands and closed my eyes. I listened to Liz, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu talk. Lucy complaind how Natsu was eating more than anything an then jumped on him when she realized he'd eaten a part of her dinner. Gray made a comment that mae Liz laugh. The only voice I didn't hear was the only voice I _wanted_ to hear. It surprised me that I felt that way after only a short time. Then a low voice whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Are you okay?"

Loke asked. I looked at him, smiled, and nodded. He looked concerned.

"You're not a very good liar."

He said. I looked over to see if anyone else noticed my depressed mod.

_'Of course they don't, they're having a good time.'_

I thought. A wave of shock went trough me when Loke put his hand on mine. I looked at him and he just looked back.

"Lucy asked me to get to know the newcomers. Liz is busy at the moment, so tell me about you."

He smiled and I thought I would fall out of my chair.

* * *

-Liz-

I realized that Erin and Loke hadn't spokn much since we sat down. I smiled when I saw them deep in conversation.

"Liz, I think we've lost her for the night."

Gray laughe. Lucy noded and gave me a high-fiv.

"I love it when a plan comes togethr."

She said. Natsu said something, but his mouth was full.

"Will you stop eating!"

Lucy said through clenche teeth. Gray and I laughed, then another laughter filled the room. One I hadn't heard in a long time. The last time I heard it was when she stole Pisces' key from that merchant and ran. 'Man, did you see the look on that guy's face? My name's Erin Cain, what's yours?'

The memory made me smile. Erin quit laughing just in time for Loke to say something else, then they both laughed. I didn't really know Loke, only that he was really Leo the Lion and Lucy was the holder of his key. But Erin as smiling and laughing, so that made me happy.

* * *

-Erin-

I wiped a tear from my eyes. I haven't laughed this hard in so long. Loke as so funny and yet mysterios at the same time.

"Erin? Loke? You guys ready to go?

Lucy asked. Loked stood up and I followed suit.

"Ready Luce."

I said with a smile. Liz was smiling and holding Gray's hand. Natsu asked Lucy if they could cut through the park and Liz agreed that it would be fun. Natsu went to pay and took Lucy with him. Liz and I wen towards the door with the boys behin us.

"You look like you had fun."

Li said.

"So did you. But what's with this 'had' talk, night ain't over yet."

We laughed as we walked out the door. Natsu and Lucy walked out after a few minutes.

"Who you waiting on?"

Natsu asked.

"You hot-head."

Gray said and Lucy had that look in her eyes that she got when Gray and Natsu got into it.

"What's that slany-eyes?"

Natsu said, getting all up in Gray's face. I walked in between them, placing hand on both of their chests to hold them back.

"Don't start. Let's just go to the park and have a good time."

Liz and Lucy agreed wih a fast 'yes'. Loke and I laughed at them.

We walked together, as couples. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward. Liz and Gray were beside me and Loke, while Lucy and Natsu walked behind us

"I remember when we first came here."

Liz said and I smiled.

"Me too."

She started laughing and I looked at her.

"I still can't believe you got us lost."

She kept laughing and Gray snickered.

"I told you when we started on our little journey not to give me the map, but no, you did and complained the whole way."

I said and heard Loke laugh. I remembered how we saw Lucy in front of a store and when we asked her where the guild was, she smiled at us. We were right there the whole time. I laughed with the rest of them.

"I'm happy we found it though. Everything that's happened, I wouldn't cange it."

I said and Liz noded. Gray put an arm around her waist and kissed her head.

"Awww."

I turned to see Lucy pointing at the lovely couple. Natsu had her hand in his and was shaking his head.

"It almost makes me sad."

Loke's voice was low, but I still heard it.

"How?"

I asked in the same hused tone.

"They're so happy. I wish I could find happiness like that."

For the first time since I met him, he was the one to look at the ground. I nodded and a smirk appeared on his face. We stopped at the big tree in Magnolia Park. Liz and I sat on the ground along with the boys, while Lucy remained standing.

"Well, I vote for some music."

Liz said as she put up her hand. Gray and Lucy followed. Natsu nodded and jumped up off the ground. I started to get up when I saw Loke holding out his hand to me. He smiled, and I returned it as I took his hand. He pulled me up and wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. My face was close enough to his I could just lean in and kiss his nose.

_'Kiss his nose? Really?'_

I asked myself. I shook my head and pulled away. Natsu was plugging up speakers while Liz and Lucy flipped through music that just happene to be there. Gray sat in a chair watching Liz.

* * *

-Liz-

"He's looking at you."

Lucy told me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Gray smiling at me and I laughed.

"He's possibly the sweetest guy I've ever met."

I told her. She felt the same about Natsu.

Erin and Loke stood near each other, but apart.

"Now we just need to get them together."

I said and Lucy nodded. She picked up a CD, looked it over and started to put it back but I caught he name.

"Wait."

I said, grabbing the CD to make sure I was right.

"This is perfect"

Lucy rechecked and nodded. I took it to Natsu and he smiled. I turned to walk to Gray, half way he got up from his chair and met me.

"Find something?"

He asked wrapping his arms aroun my waist. I kissed him.

"You'll see."

I said as I pulled back.

Music started playing out of the speakers. The CD that was playing was one of Erin's favorites. I had to see her face. When I turned, she was wide-eyed and smiling.

"Wanna dance?"

Gray ased from behind. I trned and wrapped my arms around his neck. We started moving t he slow, steady beat. Lucy and Natsu were doing the same, but Lucy's head was tuked under Natsu's chin. I lookd into Gray's eyes and smiled.

"What? Don't look too long, they've been known to blind."

He said and I laughed.

"Oh really? Well they aren't working. And to answer your question, I was thinking how lucky I a."

He smiled, leaned dow an kissed me. He whispered in my ear.

"You canbe the luckiest girl, but I am by far the luckiest guy in the world."

* * *

-Erin-

I stared dancing on my own. Movng my arms through the air and spinning at random moments.

"You like this song?"

Loke aked.

"Correction. I love this Band."

I said still moving. Liz and Lucy were huddled next to Gray and natsu, but I didn't care at the time.

"You look like a little kid."

He laughed. I stopped to look at him.

"Are you making fun of me?"

I asked and he shook his head.

"No. Just thinkng how adorable you look."

He said walking towards me. I was in shock from what he said and his next question didn't help.

"Wanna dance wih a partner?"

He held out his had. I probably looked like an idiot just staring at his hand. I hesitated, but grabbed his offered and and let him pull me to him. We started to move with the music. He smirkd at me and once again my fae burned. He laughed

"Don't laugh at me."

I told him. He just flashed me another smirk and we continued dancing.

**-10 minutes later-**

Natsu packed up the speakers and CD's and announced he was taking Lucy home. That left Gray and Loke to walk Liz and I home. At the door Gray told Liz he had an excellent time and Liz agreed. Liz went in, I would have followed if Loke didn't grab my hand.

"I'd lik to do this again, but just us."

He said in a low voice.

"Was that Leo the Lin asking me out?"

I may have sounded confident, but I was shaking.

"No, that was me asking. Leo would do a bunch of tricks or make a rose glow."

He started looking around and I grabbed hisarm.

"Just for future references, I don't like roses."

I told him. His face lit up like one of those tricks he was talking about.

"Is that a yes?"

I smiled and leaned in.

"It's not a no."

I said. I decided to do something I'd thought of earlier. I kissed his nose and ran inside. I was hiding behind the door when I heard Liz laugh.

"Did you really just do that?"

Liz asked. She was sitting on her bed de-special nighting.

"What? I-I just-oh finish and go to bed."

Liz laughed again. I went to my room, got in my p.j's, and leaned up against my wall. The moon outside was full and lit up he sky. I was so happy, I couldn't sleep. All I could think about as dancing with Loke.


	11. Party Time

-Liz-

Another day was going by as Erin and I sat at the bar with Cana. Mirajane was making sure Cana and I both stayed in control and sober, for the most part. Erin laughed at a joke made by an approaching Grey.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

He asked after he kissed my head and put his arms around me.

"Just havin' a drink."

I held my glass up, my ninth if anyone was counting. Cana patted her daily barrel and Erin was still on her fourth, Erin was defiinitely not a party pooper, but she didn't drink as much as we did.

"Hey Liz, Erin!"

At the sound of our names we both turned to see Levy coming our way.

"What's up Levy?"

I asked as she reached us.

Levy looked at us and smiled.

"Nothing much, it's just my team is working on something big and we wondered if you two would help."

Erin looked at me and shrugged.

"Sure. You know we'd help with anything."

She said and Levy clapped.

"What do you need us to do?"

I asked curiously as I downed the last of my drink and set the glass down. Mirajane was about to fill it back up, but I shook my head telling her I was done for now.

"We're going on this mission and we need more hands."

I was slightly confused, but I went along.

"So when do we start?"

Erin asked.

"Now."

* * *

-Levy-

They followed me out of the guild after they shared a confused look with eachother. Gajeel, Jet, and Droy waited outside.

"About time."

Gajeel said. I skipped to his side, which earned me looks from Jet and Droy.

* * *

-Erin-

I was a little curious as to what were doing. Instead of heading to the tram or boat like Natsu's team, we headed into town.

"Odd."

Liz whispered to me as we followed Levy and the others and I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Ya think."

I whispered back. Jet and Droy went into a shop, but before I could see what was inside, Levy pulled Liz and I into another shop while Gajeel stayed outside.

"Streamers?"

Liz asked.

"Just what type of mission does Levy have us helping with anyways?"

She asked and I just shook my head until I saw Jet and Droy come back with what looked like candles and bags of confetti.

_'Wait a second...'_

I thought to myself.

"Doesn't this stuff normally mean party?"

I asked Liz and she nodded. I was about to tap Levy when Gajeel walked in with a Cana able sized keg. Liz a I looked at one another and nodded.

"Party."

We said in unison.

"Only question is, who's it for?"

Liz asked quietly.

"You guys ready?"

Levy asked with multicolored streamers in her hands. Liz and I didn't do anything but stand there, but the confusion was about to kill me.

"You bet."

I smiled. As we walked out I whispered in Liz's ear.

"Let's play along and see what happens."

Liz gave me a thumbs up and winked.

-Liz-

Erin and I followed Levy and the others around the back of the guild and after Levy had us stay outside for a few seconds, quickly motioned us to go inside. I blinked in shock when I saw the entire guild decked out in streamers and ribbons of some kind. Hell, Natsu was even in the corner of the room blowing up balloons which I found funny. I always knew he was full of hot air, but damn.

I glanced back at Erin to see she had a similar look of shock on her face as well.

_'Who could this party possibly be for?'_

I wondered as I looked around and took notice of who was here and who wasn't. I blinked in shock when I realized there was only one person not accounted for. I looked at Erin again and when our eyes met I saw she had figured out who the party was for as well.

"Master Markov."

We said together, both smiling like idiots at having been able to figure it out.

"Of coarse."

Erin rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

I asked as we folloed Levy over to the bar and set everything down.

"Wonder how old he's turning."

I mumbled curiously and Erin laughed.

"If you ask that question and he's as old as I think, can I have your jacket?"

I shot her a glare and she held up her hands.

"Come on, let's see what else we can help Levy with."

I said before walking over to the blue haired mage who was currently talking to her boyfriend, telling him to do something.

-Levy-

I was about to smack him.

"All I need you to do is move the table."

I said to Gajeel.

"If he can't I will."

Erin said as she and Liz came up behind us. Gajeel gave her a look and picked the table up off the ground and put it where I wanted it. I turned to Erin. She shrugged.

"He's hard headed. How do you think she put up with me for so long."

Erin pointed to Liz who nodded.

"So Levy, when exactly did you plan on telling us you had us helping you with preperations for a party for the Master?"

Liz asked sweetly as she sidled up beside me. Erin watched her, wondering just what her best friend was up to.

"Well, I figured you'd catch on."

Nervous laughter followed as Erin crossed her arms. I knew them well enough, they weren't mad, but when you had a water slayer and a celestial wizard who could take down the biggest and baddest, you tend to act that way.

"And here we are. Good job shorty."

Liz said before patting me on the back and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Erin nodded and smiled, she walked over to help Jet with the drinks.

* * *

-Gajeel-

Levy looked so happy today. She had this look of accomplishment and joy. Finally reaching her through the crowd, I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist earning a small squeak from her. Leaning down, I whispered in her ear.

"This place looks like a girl got a hold of it."

She shivered as I spoke.

"Well, I am a girl and I know he'll like these things."

I smirked at her attempt at speaking straight. I kissed her jawline and planned on kissing her fully until I heard a crash. I looked up to find Natsu and Gray shouting at one another. Levy made a disappointed sound.

"I'll be right back."

I said before breaking away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you fire lizard!?"

Gray yelled at Natsu with narrowed eyes.

"I'm hangin' banners slanty eyes!"

Natsu yelled back. Erin stood off to the side, like me waiting to pull the two idiots apart when they started actually fighting.

* * *

-Liz-

I sighed as I listened to my boyfriend yell at one of my best friends.

"Oh this is ridiculious."

I said as Natsu got a fireball ready to throw at Gray.

"Enough dammit!"

I snapped as I moved and stepped between the both of them, placing a hand firmly on both of their chests to stop them.

"I have had enough of your petty fighting. Today we are celebrating the Master's birthday and I swear to every higher power there is if you two don't stop fucking fighting and get along for this one day that I will kick both your asses, freeze you, then tie you up and toss you in the corner for the rest of the week!"

I said and they both looked at me in shock. Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but I glared at him and he shut up.

"Good, now go help Erza and Mira with the last of the decorations and don't let me hear a single negative word come out of either of your mouths or so help me I will make you regret it."

I said and they both booked it over to the bar.

I shook my head and sighed.

"I swear, sometimes it's like I'm dealing with a pair of children."

I heard Erin laugh and turned to her.

"What?"

I only halfly snapped. She put up her hands in defense.

"Nothin', just I missed your short temper, started to think you lost it."

She smiled. The last few weeks have been better with Gray and I'm beyond happy, so there's been no real use for a tempura. Except the occasional spats between the 'kids'.

"What's all this?"

I heard Master's voice and turned towards the stairs to see him up at the top. I quickly motioned for everyone to get into place as I dragged Erin with me to the top of the stairs. I covered Master's eyes and guided him down the stairs.

"It's a surprise Master."

I said as we reached the bottom floor.

"You're gonna love it."

Erin said. I slowly removed my hands and heard him gasp.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone yelled together as they threw confetti.

* * *

-no one-

As Markov cried and said his thankyou's, Cana and Liz worked the drinks while Lucy worked the music. Natsu and Happy stayed near the food table, Erza not far from her favorite cake. Gray and Liz danced along with Elfman and Evergreen, Levy and Gajeel, and Alzack and Bisca. The party lasted a few hours, but when cleaning time, some of the boys were somewhat threatened by the girls to help.

Liz was leaning against the bar as she watched Lucy and Natsu clean up the last of the decorations. The party had actually lasted quite a while, which wasn't surprising considering they were members of Fairy Tail, and almost everyone had gone home except for her, Erin, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray.

* * *

-Erin-

"Well, that was one heck of a party."

Natsu said rubbing his bulged stomach, Lucy shaking her head. I just laughed.

"Agreed."

As I started out I saw Gray wrap an arm around Liz and felt a small pang in my chest.

"A shame Lucy forgot to tell me about it."

A smile spread on my face as Loke's voice came from behind me.

"Oops."

Lucy rubbed the back of her head.

"You missed one heck of a meal."

Said Natsu. Lucy smacked the back of his head making Gray and Liz laughed and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy. I will stay in this world for a few days."

He informed her and she nodded.

I saw Liz smile and my blush darkened, though i hoped no one noticed.

"Come on babe, I want to head out."

I heard Liz say to Gray before lacing her hand with him and pulling him towards the door.

When Liz and Gray left and Lucy and the others cleaned the back rooms, I was left with Loke.

"I missed you."

I told him. He smiled at me, for the thousandth time, my face burned.

* * *

-Liz-

"So let me get this straight."

Gray said as I grabbed a change of clothes and slipped into a different room to change.

"You wanted to get out of the Guild only to come back to your place?"

He asked and I smiled at his questioning.

"Yes, but we're not gonna stay here tonight. We're gonna go out."

I said after having changed into a dark blue off the shoulder top and a black pair of shorts. When Gray saw what I was wearing his frown instantly disappeared and I blushed.

"Come on."

I said before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. I just felt like being outside today.

* * *

-Erin-

Loke's hand was intwined with mine as we walked down the street. Levy practically pushed us out the door when she saw his smile and my tomato red face.

"Go have fun."

She had said. So now Loke was taking me somewhere I didn't know.

"What's it like? The spirit world? Draco says it's amazing there."

I asked. Loke looked at me and shrugged.

"It's similar to this world. We have laws and rules and homes. We're jealous of humans sometimes though, their short lives."

When Loke was sad it seemed like everything stopped functioning because Loke was never sad or down and it made me feel worried when I saw him that way.

"I'm sorry I asked."

If he heard me, he didn't let on.

-Loke-

I heard her. Knowing I was the one to make her sad wasn't an easy feeling.

"Erin."

I said softly. She turned to me, little strands of her hair falling in her face. She looked so cute. We were together almost every second I came back to the guild, I might as well start saying that I visit the spirit world with how long I'm here now. Draco had pulled me aside on one of my returns to talk to me. She told me of an ancient power she had, one that could take the body and soul of a human and switch it with the body and soul of a spirit.

"What would you say if I could take you there?"

I asked. She looked confused.

"I love you Erin. I want to take you with me next time I go, I want to be with you."

Erin's eyes widened.

"I love you too Loke, but I don't understand. Are you saying you want me to live in the spirit world with you?"

She asked. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Draco told me she had a power, it's called Zodiac Transformation. I miss the human world and with you here I have more reason to be here, but the spirit world is my home and it will be tough saying good-bye."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait. Erin and I wrote this via PMs on here so it might not sound right or whatev, but I like it. I hope you guys do too. Please review and we'll update agian when we can.


	12. Permission

-Liz-

I giggled as I watched Gray walk back to his place after he dropped me off back at mine and Erin's apartment. Once he was out of sight, I turned and headed inside. I noticed the lights were all off and that Erin wasn't home.  
"Odd."  
I said aloud to myself before kicking off my shoes and heading to my room for a shower.

* * *

-Erin-

On my way back to mine and Liz's place I couldn't stop thinking about what Loke said to me.

_*Flashback*_

_He was holding me in his arms sitting beside the big tree in Magnolia Park. My head rested on his chest and I was listening to his heartbeat._

_"What do I do?"_

_I asked. Loke tightened his grip around my waist, but he didn't say anything._

_Since he told me of Draco's hidden power I felt torn. The ability to take a spirit and give him or her human lives. The ability to give humans the power, place, and immortality of a spirit. I sat up and looked Loke in the eyes._

_"I have to think about this. I can't just leave this world."_

_I said. Loke looked like he wanted so badly to say something but didn't, so with that I stood and started my walk home._

_*end flashback*_

I opened the door to our apartment, I knew Liz was home thanks to the lights and sound of running water from the shower. I went directly to my room and shut the door behind me.

* * *

-Liz-

I heard Erin shut her door after her and frowned. She normally never shut her door unless she was upset. I stepped out of the shower and dried off before pulling on a pair of light gray boy shorts held up by a blue ribbon and a green tanktop. Once I had run the brush through my hair I started to braid it as I walked out of the bathroom, through my room and over to Erin's. I knocked three times to let her know it was me before walking in and shutting the door behind me.

She was sitting on her bed by the headboard with her knees pulled up to her chest and a far away, thoughtful expression on her face. I noticed she was playing with the Angel wing pendant on her necklace and knew whatever she was thinking about was serious.  
"Hey E, you wanna talk?"  
I asked as I stepped away from the door and stopped inches away from the edge of her bed, waiting for her permission before I sat down or not.

* * *

-Erin-

I heard Liz's voice, but I didn't catch many words. I was in my own world.

"E?"

Her voice calling my nickname broke my concentration. I looked up at her worried face. In that instant I saw my whole life. I've been on my own since I was a child, misunderstood by so many, but Liz never left my side. I owed her my life because without her, my anger problem would've gotten the best of me and it would've lead to something bad. Imagining a life without my best-friend wasn't possible and now I had to chose between her and the man I loved.

"Why are you laughing all of a sudden?"

I heard her ask. I heard my own laughter then and didn't bother to stop. Before I could speak another voice stole my words.

"Because Loke isn't a man."

Draco was leaned up against the far wall behind Liz, who turned on her heel shocked at the sudden appearance of the Key Maker.

"What? Someone explain to me what's happening."

Liz said looking from first Draco then Erin trying to figure out why her friend had gone from all deep in thought to sudden laughter.

* * *

-Draco-

I was happy Loke had found me when he did. Erin had to know and Loke wouldn't tell her, I didn't exactly know why he wouldn't all this drama would've been avoided if he did.

"Loke decided to share one of my secrets with her and then failed to explain to her fully what it meant."

I said to Liz to calm her best I could.

"Secret?"

She asked.

"Zodiac Transformation. This ability allows the spirit to take the place of a human and said human to take the role of said spirit."

I walked to Erin's side and knelt down, resting my hand on her shoulder.

"Loke wasn't asking you to become a spirit, but for your permission."

It was Erin's turn to look confused.

"My permission for what?"

She asked and I saw Liz sit on the end of the bed as they both waited for my answer. Erin held my gaze. I sighed and looked at my hand.

"Your permission..."

I looked at her.

"to become human."

* * *

Kiteria: Short, I know but get over it.

Erin: _Do you really think it wise to speak to the readers like that?_

Kiteria: Do I _look_ like I care? I'm tired of so many people reading or looking at the chapters me or the people I co-write with but not leaving an effin review!

Erin: _Damn, clam down. *shakes head at fellow authoress*_

Kiteria: *Blinks a few times with a frown on her face* Did...Did you just say clam down?

Erin: _...No. *Looks in opposite direction making friend smile.*_

Kiteria: You did! Hahaha, you said clam down! Haha-ah! *Suddenly gets attacked by friend*

Erin: _I did not! *Looks up from friend who is pinned to the floor laughing like the insane person she is.* Review while I take care of this one._

Kiteria: You said clam! Hahaha

Erin: _*Sigh* Review please... *pulls duct tape out of nowhere and a rope* C'mere you._


	13. Possible Replacements

A/N: Hey peeps! We're back and no we're not going to destroy the world...yet :P But seriously, sorry this is still a lil on the short side, I'll try to convince my dear friend Erin Bloodrein Sage (whose stories are really good and you should all go check them out) to make the next chapter longer. Until then, please read and review and tell us what you think in the box at the end. With much love, toodles!

* * *

-Liz-

I stared with wide eyes at Draco after her statement. Loke wanted Erin's permission for say what now? I was so confused, but from the look of utter shock on Erin's face I could tell it was big.

* * *

-Erin-

I couldn't breath.

_'He wants to be human?'_

I thought. I felt a type of pressure lift from my shoulders only to be replaced with another. Loke wanted to be human to be with me, wanting to be human required the loss of his home and power.

"Can we hang it up and back up for those of us who are new to this little conversation?"

Liz asked. Draco turned around to face her.

"So Loke can become human? Just like that?"

Liz asked and Draco stood.

"A human must take his place, the Zodiac Spirits are immortal beings and can not just leave their gates as easily as it sounds."

Draco explained.

"Wait a minute, if that's the case then who is going to take Loke's place?"

Liz asked confused, looking between Draco and Erin.

"A human worthy. A man with respect towards all others and the ability to make decisions that may cost him his own life. The Lion is a magnificent creature, one of pride and great strength. To find a replacement for Leo will be a very hard task but doable just the same."

* * *

-Liz-

I could barely believe what I was hearing, but one look at Erin's face told me this was real and not some joke.

"So, what would happen if you couldn't find a replacement?"

I asked, trying to get a view at this thing from every angle.

"I am the most powerful of all the spirits. I created the gates, the keys, the contracts. I've never preformed this spell before, but I do know that if no replacement can be found Loke must remain a spirit."

Draco explained.

"I see."

I said thoughtfully.

"Does the replacement have to be male?"

I asked. Draco looked down as if thinking before nodding.

"I don't see why it couldn't be a female."

She said.

"Hmm."

I said as I crossed my arms and frowned in thought.

"You said someone who respects others and can make really important decisions right?"

I asked as I started to get someone in my mind who might be able to take Loke's place so he could be with Erin.

Draco gave me a quizzical look before responding to my question.

"Yes."

She said and I saw Erin was also looking at me confused.

"I think I know someone who can take Loke's place. I can call her and you can be here to talk to her if you wish."

I said as I pulled out my cell phone and started going through my contacts list.

"Who Liz?"

Erin's voice was still a little shaky from earlier, but was now filled with curiosity more than anything else. Draco watched me and I couldn't help but smile at her question and both of their curious expressions.

"Shikari."


	14. Gaining a Gate Maker's Respect

Kiteria: Haha, we did it. From 602 to 2,280! Booyha bitches!

Erin: _You just don't learn do you?_

Kiteria: *looks at friend confused* What? I didn't say anything bad.

Erin: *simply shakes head at friend* _We worked hard on this one, though Kit somewhat confused me on some parts, so please review!_

Kiteria: How did I confuse you?

Erin: *walks away*

Kiteria: Erin! *starts to go after friend, but stops and looks back at readers* Please review. *runs after friend who is still walking away* ERIN!

A/N: All strange skits aside, we did work really hard on this. Please read and review and tell us what you think. And if you have any questions, feel free to message either one of us.

* * *

-Liz-

I walked out of Erin's bedroom and leaned up against the wall in the hallway as I listened to the shrill rings coming from the other end of my phone before the person on the other end finally picked up.

"Hello?"

I heard a familiar voice ask and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Shi, you remember that time when I helped you out with those guys that were bothering you and you said you owed me one?"

I asked, knowing that getting Draco to meet Shikari was important, that and i wanted to see her again.

"Yeah..."

She said and my smile grew.

"Well hop on the next train to Magnolia and follow the directions in your text and I'll see you soon."

I said and got silence from the other end.

"What text?"

She asked when she finally spoke again until I heard her mumble something that sounded like a curse in my direction and smiled that much more.

"I'll be there by morning."

She said before I heard her end of the line go dead.

I shook my head as I closed my phone and walked back into Erin's room.

"She never was one for goodbyes."

I said with a shake of my head and earned yet more confused looks from Erin and Draco.

* * *

-Draco-

This human had a plan, one I didn't like. Though she wanted Erin to be happy she didn't fully understand what it meant to be a spirit, and yet I found myself hold a high hope for whomever Liz suspected could take Leo's place.

"I will be back."

I said to the girls and gave Erin a small grin.

* * *

-Leo/Loke-

I sat under the tree with my head in my hands. Since Erin left I couldn't make myself get up and go after her. She thought I was asking her to leave her home and life but I wasn't. I could never ask that of her.

"Sulking was always kinda your thing."

I snapped my head in Draco's direction, the remaining flames disappearing around her as she crossed her arms.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

She demanded. I couldn't open my mouth. Draco stepped forward.

"That girl was placed in _my _protection and when I felt her fear, her agony, I felt I failed my promise. I thought I failed Erin. Come to find out you just had to open your mouth and tell her the one thing I was trying to keep from her."

Draco pulled on my left arm until I was on my feet and falling forward. I hit the ground with a thud.

"I can't live without her Draco."

I said sitting up and I heard Draco sigh.

"I know that."

We stayed quiet for a few minuets.

"Look, her friend has found someone who she believes could take your title."

Draco said calmly and I looked at her.

"Will it work?"

I asked and saw my old friend bite her bottom lip.

"That all depends on the girl."

* * *

-Liz-

I did my best to coax Erin out of her dazed state as we waited for Shikari to arrive. It took me having to pull out my secret stash of Bicardi and almost half the bottle disappearing before Erin finally loosened back up to how I was used to her being. Thank God we could both hold our liquor or we'd be screwed by morning.

"So, tell me how you feel about all this E."

I said as I took the bottle from her and took a swig as I turned to face her on her bed. Draco had gone who knows where and she probably wasn't going to be back anytime soon and I wanted to know what was on my friend's mind.

* * *

-Erin-

The drink didn't help, but it numbed the state I was in.

"Erin?"

Liz sounded worried. I was never the one to break, but always the one in the fights.

"He wants to leave his home. Why would he do that?"

Liz wasn't really sure what to say and I could tell that much from the silence that came from her, though after a few minutes she did finally speak.

"Have you thought maybe because he's found something in this world that he can't live in the spirit world without is why he would do it?"

She asked beseechingly.

I thought on what she said before responding.

"You know just as well as anyone that I've never been the relationship type. I'm always the one to start or finish a fight, sometimes they'll be bigger than me or more powerful but I've never backed out. I'm the one who will tell you off simply because you looked at the ground wrong. Why would he give up everything he knows, his home, his name, his power for someone like me?"

Liz frowned at my statement.

"Erin, you're going to make me smack you."

She said and I looked at her about to ask what I did when she spoke again.

"You may not have the most experience when it comes to relationships, and you may be more of a fighting kinda girl, but you've managed to get Loke's attention being you, and that's something you should cherish."

She said and I heard her sigh before continuing.

"As I said before, he has found something-no, someone-that he can't live without. Do you know who that person is Erin?"

She asked, but I didn't answer.

"It's you Erin. I don't know about you, but if I was in your position I'd feel pretty damn special that someone cared about me enough to do what Loke's willing to do for you. So stop feeling so bad, you love him don't you?"

I didn't skip a beat.

"Yes."

"Then what the hell do you have to feel all upset about?"

She asked, playfully pushing me.

"If you two love each other, then that's all there is to it. Don't worry so much about things, just enjoy it."

She said and I couldn't help but smile at her.

At that moment I wanted nothing more than to find Loke. I jumped up off my bed and ran to the door. I stopped and turned back to a still smiling Liz.

"You know I hate it when you're right? But I still love ya."

I said before turning and continued to the front door, jumping over a small table and dodging a chair in the process.

* * *

-Draco-

I let out a deep breath when I returned to Erin and Liz's home. The scent in the air told me Erin had left but Liz was still here. I found said dragon slayer in the kitchen with a bottle in her hand.

"Where'd she go?"

I asked.

Liz turned at my question and looked me in the eye before shrugging nonchalantly.

"To find a certain lost little kitty."

She said with a smirk as she leaned back against the counter.

I shook my head.

"The same cat I just left pouting? Good, maybe she can knock a smile on his face. Erin's always been good at making the depressed smile, even if her ways involved immense pain and stupidity."

I leaned against the door frame.

I heard Liz laugh at my statement and I looked at her to see her smiling.

"Yeah, that would be Erin. She really doesn't see how much she means to people sometimes, but that's just her."

She said before lifting the bottle in her hand to her mouth and draining the last of whatever was in it.

"Who's the girl?"

I asked her. She placed the bottle on the counter behind her and sat in one of the four chairs at the table in the center of the kitchen. I sat in front of her.

"Forgive me for doing the out of nowhere thing but I have to know if she'll be a suitable replacement."

I expected to see an angry expression on Liz's face, but instead she had a small smile.

"It's okay Draco, I understand."

She said as she crossed her arms under her chest and leaned back in the chair so it was balanced on it's hind legs.

"I can tell you that Shi is a nice girl, but that's not what you're asking is it?"

She asked, but I didn't respond because I knew she wasn't really looking for an answer.

"Shi knows how to handle situations that most don't or can't really. I met her when Erin and I had gotten into an arguement some years ago before we reached Magnolia. You remember when Erin said she'd wanted to go find more keys and I had said I was tired of going on wild goosechases that never turned out to be profitable?"

She asked and I nodded as I remembered what she was talking about.

"She would tell me how she missed you and how she felt about making her best friend pissed at her."

I said and saw Liz nod and her smile disappear from her face.

"I had been pissed at her. We'd become friends the moment we met, but all those so called 'leads' about keys being here and keys being there had gotten old and I snapped."

She said, looking at the table between us.

"It was during the time that Erin and I were apart that I met Shi. It was an...unconventional way of meeting, but I'm still glad we did."

She said and I looked at her confused at her words.

"How did you meet?

* * *

-Liz-

"How did you meet?"

Draco asked and I smiled slightly as I remembered how exactly Shikari and I had met.

"I was looking for a place to stay after Erin and I had gone our seperate ways. I was passing by a restaurant when something was suddenly thrown through the glass window and knocked me to the ground. I had been about to tear into whoever it was or who threw it when I heard her apologize and watched her get to her feet. It wasn't until afterwards that she told me her name."

I explained.

"She simply stepped back into the restauarant and I'd heard shouts and more breaking glass so I went to see what was going on. I was shocked to say the least when I saw that one girl facing off against ten grown men."

I said and chuckled a bit when I saw Draco's eyes widen, but I continued.

"I had made my way into the restaurant and asked the waitress nearby what was going on. She told me that Shikari was fighting with the ten men because they had come into town demanding that the mayor hand over the deed, but since the mayor was out they had stopped by the restaurant for something to eat. They had eaten their fill and were about to leave when the owner of the restaurant told them they had to pay. The leader of the group of men had thrown the owner against the wall and said they ran the town now and didn't need to pay, everything would be free for them or else. Everyone had been so afraid of what the men would do next except for Shikari. She had gotten up from her table and walked up to the leader of the group and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned to look her way she knocked him out and that was what got her thrown out the window."

I said and waited to see how Draco would respond.

"A girl who can hold her own."

Draco smirked and nodded.

"I'll have to meet her still, but I like that."

Draco stood and started to leave, but like Erin stopped and turned.

"Did you ever want to see Erin again? Was there a part of you that wished it was just you and that girl? A part that didn't want Erin to return?"

At Draco's question I frowned. I wanted to say no automatically, but I knew better than to try and lie to Draco despite how bad my answer was going to make me sound.

"At first, I did think of not going back and finding Erin and making up like we had. I'm not going to lie to you, I did think of it, but it was actually Shikari that talked me into going to make amends. Shi and I have a lot in common, but Erin and I...we have a bond that no one can break or compare to. I'm glad to have listened to Shi and made up with Erin, if I hadn't then I probably wouldn't be amongst the living anymore."

I said truthfully and wondered what Draco would say in response to that. I knew she wasn't a huge fan of me, but knew she didn't hate me either. Did what I just told her change that?

I saw Draco nod and a mix of shock and something else filled me as she was consumed in flames and vanished.

* * *

-Draco-

I left their home with a new respect for the water dragon slayer Erin had become friends with and a higher curiosity about this Shikari girl than before.


	15. Blessings in Disguise

Kiteria: You know, had I known I was allowed to go M then I would have done this a helluva lot sooner. -,-

Erin: _It's not my fault you never actually bothered to ask._

Kiteria: ...

Erin: _Anyways! We're back guys and I'm pretty sure this chapter is longer and the rating sorta kinda got pumped up to M._

Kiteria: FINALLY!

Erin: _-.- __God help us._

Kiteria: What?

Erin: _Nothing Kit, nothing._

Kiteria: *Glares at friend*

Erin: _Please read and review, we're not too sure how far we're gonna go with this but we'll take it as far as we can! :) *completely ignores friend's glare*_

Kiteria: Oi! Don't ignore me!

Erin: _*Walks away to go see if her fav t.v show is on.*_

Kiteria: Erin!

Erin:_ ..._

Kiteria: ERIN!

Erin: _..._

Kiteria: *Glares at the back of friend's head who is watching t.v instead of talking to her.* Please read, review, and enjoy. *Says calmly as she silently stalks towards the back of the couch, pulling out rope and ductape as she goes.*

Erin: _*completely oblivious to danger behind her*_

Kiteria: Oh Eriiiin.

Erin: _*Freezes at how friend addresses her and slowly turns around, sees friend behind her and tries to run.*_

Kiteria: *Grabs friend and hops over couch to pin her in place as she starts to tie her up.* I don't like being ignored!

Erin: _I'm sorry, please stop. The readers are still here! *tries to get out, but can't get free*_

Kiteria: *Starts humming to herself while tying friend's hands and feet.*

Erin: _Loke!_

Kiteria: *Suddenly freezes with a deer in the headlights look.* Review! *hops off Erin and runs for her life.*

Erin: _*Blinks a couple of times in shock before frowning* If I knew that would have worked I'd have called him earlier! *Sighs as she starts to bite the rope around her wrists* Pmlese remview._

A/N: Again, slightly pointless and random skits that I find amusing aside, we both hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

-Erin-

_'If I was in your position I'd feel pretty damn special that someone cared about me enough to do what Loke's willing to do for you.'_

Liz's voice repeated in my mind.

_'You love him don't you?'_

I ran faster towards Magnolia Park. I did. I loved Loke and I didn't care that we've only known eachother for a short time, love is love and know I knew how Liz felt about Gray. I stopped to catch my breath. Looking around I found him sitting under the big tree, his head down and hands in his hair. I took a step and another and another and then I was running again. Half way there he looked up and his eyes held mine. He stood just in time for me to wrap my arms around his neck and he twirled me around so I didn't knock him to the ground.

"I love you."

I said when he placed me back on my feet. The most amazing smile spread on his face as he leaned down and placed his forehead on mine.

"And I you."

I my vision blurred as tears welled in my eyes.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Erin. Your strength, your passion for the things you do, your desire to protect those you care for, your humor and your individuality made me fall for you and now I can't see my life without you."

He wiped a falling tear from my cheek. I stood up on my tip toes, closing the space between us.

He leaned down as I leaned up and our lips met in a soft kiss. I felt a million things in the span of what felt like hours but was really only seconds. I felt the truth behind his words, I felt the love he felt for me and the sincerity of how he couldn't live without me and I smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss as I realized they were the same feelings I felt.

* * *

-Loke/Leo-

Since Karen I've been with girls to distract myself from pain and to fill the void I felt in my heart, but this was different. Her hands wound their way into my hair, and mine tightened around her waist holding her close.

She made a noise when my tongue touched hers. I pulled back to look at her. She was breathing heavy, lips swollen from my kiss. Her hands came down to my shoulders as she smiled.

"And here I thought your legendary kisses were just that."

She laughed. She had heard I was the guild's 'player' before they knew who I really was. Which made that comment the one thing that made me want to prove to her I wanted only her kisses, to prove she would be the last girl I would ever look at or touch. I leaned in again and whispered.

"Since the dawn of time it's been believed that each living person has one other that's theirs and theirs alone. It was the Spirits who said that and we who passed it down through time."

I kissed her nose like she kissed mine on Lucy's triple date night.

"Draco told me about that."

She smiled. My lips hovered right over hers.

"I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't see my life without you."

I said before I kissed her hard with everything I had and she kissed me right back.

I felt her pull away and looked at her confused until I realized she was catching her breath. I saw how the moonlight that filtered through the falling leaves of the trees in Magnolia Park fell upon her face making her seem to glow. Her eyes seemed to shine brightly as she looked up at me and I smiled at her before lacing my fingers with hers and started leading her to my apartment.

Once we got inside I gently pushed Erin up against the door and pulled her in for another kiss. I smiled when I felt her respond immediately and wrap her arms around my neck as she kissed me back.

I had only planned on kissing her, but when I felt her thread her fingers through my hair I couldn't help but tighten my grip around her waist as a low growl escaped my throat. I blushed and wondered what she'd do in response and was shocked when she smirked up at me and pulled my head down for another kiss.

It was the little things she did that surprised me that made me love her. Just when I thought I had her figured out, she did things that I didn't expect, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

-Liz-

I yawned as I closed the book I'd just finished reading and set it on the table by my bed. I had snuggled down further beneath the covers and just cut my bedside lamp out when i heard a series of knocks from the front door.

Groaning and cursing people for their horrid timing, I padded out into the hallway, cutting on lights as I went, and walked to the front door. I yanked it open and got ready to tear into the person who didn't have enough sense to wait until morning to bug me until I realized just who it was that was standing on the other side.

"I see you're still as pleasant to be around as ever."

A girl a few inches taller than me said, her golden eyes sparkling with myrrh as a smirk made its way onto her slightly tanned features.

"Well excuse me, i'm not the one going around to people's houses at," I glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned when I saw the time. "two in the morning."

I said and she simply shrugged in reponse, making her shoulder length green hair sway with the movement and I noticed the bag slung around her shoulders.

"You going to invite me in or make me stand out here all night?"

She asked and I couldn't help but smile at her and shake my head.

"Come on in Shikari, there's a lot I need to tell you anyways."

I said as I stepped back to let her into mine and Erin's appartment.

* * *

-Erin-

Somehow we had migrated from Loke's door to the couch in his living room, though when I felt his hands grab me by my waist and pull me down with him as he sat down on the couch and his lips reached up to claim mine in another kiss, I couldn't really find it in me to care. Liz was right, I should stop worrying so much and just enjoy what I had.

I gasped slightly when I felt Loke's hands start to roam my body, but I didn't push them away. One hand slid up into my hair, fingers threading themselves there as he deepened our kiss. The other slid aroud my waist to my stomach and slipped beneath the fabric of my shirt. I shuddered slightly at the feel of his slightly chilled fingers from the weather outside and yet wherever he touched I felt my body heat up.

* * *

-Liz-

"So Shi, I'm sure you're wondering what exactly i called you here for."

I said as I handed Shikari her cup of tea and I took a seat beside her on mine and Erin's couch in the living room. I'd seen no reason to try and go back to my room since Shikari needed to be filled in and meet Draco, wherever the hell that Gate Maker had wandered off to.

"It would be nice, yeah."

She said before taking a sip of her tea.

"First off I should probably ask you how much you know of the Spirit World and Zodiac Keys of Celestial Mages."

I said and saw her golden eyes look at me in shock for a bit before she leaned forward and set her glass down on the coffee table.

"I know of the Zodiacs and how they make contracts with Celestial Mages, but I've never actually met any of them. I know you're friend Erin is a Celestial Mage, but she's the only one I've heard of."

She said and I nodded before frowning slightly, trying to figure out how I was going to explain the situation. I sighed before deciding it would probably just be best to tell her outright.

"Well, the reason I called you here was..."

I said, and started to explain everything.

* * *

-Loke/Leo-

I couldn't help but smirk at the sounds Erin was making as I explored her body. Though I wasn't the only one who'd gotten a little curious. She'd slipped her hands under my shirt before tearing it off me and throwing it to the floor, not that I particularly minded. I wasn't sure how far Erin was willing to go and I didn't want to rush into anything, but I just couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to feel her body against mine, to taste her skin, her lips, just to have her close to me.

I felt my eyes widen in shock when Erin pushed me back against the cushions on the couch and straddled my waist. I saw her smirk down at me before she leaned down and I felt her lips join mine in a kiss. I chuckled against them before bringing a hand up to the nape of her neck and kissing her back. I wrapped my free arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I heard her squeak slightly in surprise at the action and froze thinking she'd pull away because of it, but was surprise when she shifted above me and nipped at my bottom lip.

_'It would seems like someone wants to play.'_

I thought to myself before gently coaxing her lips apart and slipping my tongue past them to explore.

* * *

-Liz-

I finished explaining and waited for Shikari's reaction. The sun had started to come up, painting the sky different shades of light pink and blues as the night slowly faded.

"So let me get this straight..."

Shikari said finally and I looked at my green haired friend expectantly.

"Loke fell in love with his master and wants to become human, but that can only happen if the Gate Maker can find a suitable replacement that is willing to take his place as the Lion Zodiac?"

She asked and I nodded, a little surprised she seemed to get all that so easily.

"Would you be willing to do it?"

I asked and again was met by silence before she finally answered.

"I suppose. I mean, human life sucks and I really wouldn't mind being a spirit, though I don't think that's a good reason for wanting to do this is it?"

She asked, but continued before I could answer and i realized she hadn't really wanted an answer.

"If Loke is willing to give up everything to become human and be with Erin, then it's only fair that he gets his chance. I'll help."

She said and I couldn't help but smile at her. I knew she was the right choice, now I just needed Draco to get her ass back here and meet her.

"Well, that can't be done til Erin, Loke, and Draco get here."

I said and saw her nod.

"Looks like I'm rooming with you again Liz."

She said and I smiled at her as we both stood and I led her to the spare room in the apartment. I walked back to my own and wondered just what Draco would think of Shikari once she met her.

* * *

-Erin-

I felt Loke's lips leave my own and trail kisses down my jaw to my neck and gasped when I felt his teeth graze the skin there. I felt his hand trail further up my shirt towards my breasts and blushed as I felt him finger my bra. I could feel him suckling my neck and had no doubt that I'd have a hicky there.

I started to feel uncomfortable when I felt his hand start to slip under my bra and pulled back.

"I...Can we slow things down a bit? I don't want to go too fast."

I said softly as I looked into his eyes. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or pride, but I didn't want to do something I wasn't ready for.

"Of course, I'd never make you do something you weren't ready for Erin."

He said and I mentally sighed in relief when I felt his hand slip out from beneath my shirt and wrap around my waist instead as he pulled me down ontop of him. I was going to question it until I realized he was cuddling with me. I smiled as I laid my head on his chest, right above his heart and listened to its steady rhythym.

"I love you Loke."

I said, my blush darkening slightly but wanting to tell him none-the-less.

"And I love you Erin."

I heard him say before feeling him kiss the top of my head. I smiled as I closed my eyes and relished in the warmth that seemed to be coming from Loke. I loved him with all my heart and just hoped that whoever this Shikari girl was that Liz seemed to think could take his place as a Spirit would be willing to help.

* * *

-Draco-

I was home. The spirit world had more similarities to the human world than most humans knew, which was why it was so mysterious. The center of it all was the Spirit King's castle. Mighty and ancient.

When I reached the throne room I was met by an empty throne. Around me, my masterpieces stood proud and strong as they would through all eternity. That very thought made me smile and laugh to myself.

"I had an appointment your majesty."

I said as I heard the King enter the room. The King had a very long mustache, blue skin and bright red eyes. He dressed in full turquoise and gold plate armor, his helmet matching in color. The King wore a cape that blew around without wind.

"Draco the dragon."

He said as he walked to his mountain sized throne.

"To what do I owe this honor?"

He asked sitting down and I bowed.

"Your blessing your highness."

I said and saw him stroke his mustache and ponder my words.

"Leo has found human has he?"

I nodded after he asked. It didn't shock me he knew, word traveled fast here.

"He wishes to turn human?"

I nodded again.

"And like so many things, you're the only one able to accomplish this?"

I nodded a third time smiling. The King nodded.

"But?"

He prompted.

"I've found a human, one a young girl believes could take his place."

I said and he eyed me with curiosity.

"Does she not have your belief?"

I sighed.

"There is no human who could truly take the place of a spirit. They are corrupted and greedy and murderous, but they also have compassion and kindness and faith. We spirits have lived a long time, we've forgotten what it feels like to know those feelings and in turn have become weaker because of _our_ greed and murderous acts. But this girl has given me her word and I do believe she is trustworthy."

The King thought on my words.

"Your owners' friend I take it?"

He asked.

"Yes."

I said.

"You will end up killing the girl if she is wrong."

He warned. That was his blessing in disguise.

"I know."


End file.
